New Life
by Kay1987
Summary: Bella is born with a condition leaving her an outcast.She moves to Forks and finds the Cullens, the only people who can giver the answers she has been seeking. Little did she know they have something else shes been looking for... typical couples
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm sitting here staring at the lush green forest around me. The air smells damp and musky, but refreshing and comforting. The ground is wet with fresh rain, but I hear that's all it does here in Forks – my new home.

Starting over on my own at 17.

A new beginning for myself.

That's what I keep telling myself. Really my adoptive parents are finally getting rid of the one problem standing in the way of their perfect life. Caroline and Patrick Florentine have been trying to ditch me since the day I was born. Well now they are getting what they have always wanted, and so am I.

A fresh start where no one will know my short past, or suspect anything different about me. I can live the life of a normal teenager, and experience a normal life with out being told I'm a freak everyday and being hidden from the world.

The day my life began, my Mothers ended. She died while giving birth to me about six months earlier that was expected. I don't know who my father was, I don't know if any one really does. My mother had a son before me, but apparently he was a lot like his father and ran out on my Mother just like he did when he was around 18. I don't know his name all I have is an old picture of the two of them at his high school graduation. On the back it says _My loving son, on the proudest day of my life_ in the prettiest handwriting I have ever seen. I look a lot like my Mother with long, dark brown wavy hair and big chocolate eyes. I look at that photo everyday and wish my brother hadn't left her. Maybe then she wouldn't have been alone to give birth to me, and she would be here and we would all be happy together. But who am I kidding? It's all in the past now, and even my family probably would have thought I was a freak too.

See, I have been 17 for ten years now. I don't know why. I don't know what I am or what made me this way, and I don't really think any one else ever will either. Since I was born, Caroline and Patrick kept me a secret. It's pretty hard to explain a baby who is born the size of a three month old and having full conversations by the age of six months to family and friends. Rarely have I ever even been outside in the sunlight. My hard skin glistens in a way that is easily noticeable and hardly natural.

It was pretty easy for me to go unnoticed through the years. I have never been sick or injured in my entire life – not even a cold. By the time I was three years old I was smarter than the average high school student and by seven, I looked exactly the way I do now. I haven't aged in almost ten years- I haven't even grown a millimeter.

There is one thing that has changed though about my self, and it was a large reason I had to get out of my miserable life stuck inside that stuffy house with my guardian's everyday. I noticed my change in appetite on my 17th birthday. At first it was slight. I had smelled the lovely aroma before but had always ignored it and pushed it to the side. But that day, it began to get much stronger and harder to overlook. I couldn't quite place it for the first few days. I noticed it get almost too much too handle when I was in the kitchen helping Caroline cook dinner, but always kept my distance from her anyways so it was hard to tell. One day about a week after my birthday Caroline called me down to the kitchen in the early afternoon the help her cook for some dinner Patrick was hosting for some people he worked with.

"Isabella! You're late! Get down here and start these hours devours for the party!" she screeched. When it was absolutely necessary Caroline would pass me off as _the help _if someone saw me.

I was standing next to her slicing cucumbers while she was dicing carrots when it happened. She was yelling something at me about wasting food because I was cutting it all wrong when she slipped and cut the tip of her finger. The next few minutes were a blur. One second I was leaping at her and tackling her to the ground, desperately wanting to taste her blood. The next second I was laying on the floor with Caroline and Patrick standing over me, each with a giant frying pan in hand, ready to swing at any time.

In the next few moments lying there, I realized what had smelled so amazing over the past few days. Their blood. Once I recognized it, it was almost impossible to ignore. Not so bad that I was going to attack- I knew I could keep myself under control- no matter how much I hated the both of them; I knew I couldn't consciously hurt another being. But I had a feeling that if there was another incident with and open would that there would be no stopping me. Caroline was lucky that her husband happened to be getting a pan out of the cabinet at the right time before I did any harm.

That was when we all made the decision that it was time for me to leave. It wasn't safe for me to be in such close quarters with them all the time and I could tell they were scared to death. I wanted to go out and discover who I was and what was going on with me and yet try to live a normal life. I knew there was something more too it than me just being a cannibal or something gross like that. And I wanted answers.

I decided to come to Forks because it seemed to be the exact opposite of Phoenix and I really wanted to start completely over. Hopefully I could be at peace and start my search for answers on my own.

So that brings me here, to the forest. Just on the other side of the trees in front of me is what I have been waiting to do for years now. It's the first day of school at Forks High. I have never been this nervous in m entire life. I know I can keep my unusual hunger under control, but I have rarely been around people my own age. Most of what I know I've learned from television and I have no idea what to expect. But this is my new life as Bella Swan, I can be anyone I want to be, all new, any story I want.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or the characters**

**A couple notes: Although the Cullens are vampires in this story, it is still somewhat out of character. Some of the things about characters in the book are different in this story. I'll clarify more as they are revealed.**

**PLEASE review. I really want feed back and to know if anything doesn't make sense. Thanks**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As I walked back up to the parking lot of Forks High I was happy to see that the spaces were still mostly empty besides a few of the teachers cars. It wouldn't help my situation to show up on the first day being the creepy girl everyone saw coming out of the forest.

I arrived extremely early in the morning. I didn't sleep much last night, I haven't slept much at all lately. My mind is always going a mile a minute, trying to process so many things at once. I was constantly playing over scenarios in my head of the first day of school, or trying to fathom an explanation for my "condition".

Forks High was pretty boring from what I could tell. It's made up of several smaller buildings instead of one large one. Closest to the parking lot is the Administrative Offices and next to that is a building with the gym and cafeteria. Behind those is a group of numbered buildings, some with covered walkways in between.

As I was walking up to the front offices the first students started arriving in buses and cars. Most of the students seemed very typical of high school students. Typical cars, typical clothes, typical hair. Still none of this was _typical to me._ I could feel my stomach twisting in knots and hoped my feet wouldn't carry me away running.

The inside of the small office building was a huge contrast to the natural, earthy greens and browns of the Forks scenery. The walls were stark white and made the room feel cold even though it was significantly warmer than the steady rain coming down outside.

I slowly crossed the room and was met by a short lady standing behind the desk. She was middle aged and too pretty for all the makeup she was wearing.

She smiled at me "Hi sweetheart, can I help you find something?"

"Yes. I'm Bella Swan. I'm new here.I called about a week ago to let you know that I was coming." Suddenly I was extremely nervous. Did people usually come do this first day thing with their parents? Did I look odd on my own?

"Oh of course! Bella! We've been waiting for you and are so excited! We don't get students very often. One sec, let me get your things." She quickly disappeared into another room and was back within a minute.

"This is your schedule and a map of the building. I highlighted where all your classes are and the quickest route. I hope that it helps a little." Her enthusiasm was contagious and I couldn't help but smile back at her. As I searched my map for my first class I noticed she was studying my face intensely.

"I'm sorry I'm staring dear, there is just something so familiar about you is all. I cant place it though, do you have any family that would have gone to school here?" Her face was turning as red as mine.

"Oh um no. I don't really have any immediate family. I was adopted."

"Oh. Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you or say something wrong. Oh gosh, I shouldn't have said that. Well you better get to your class, you don't want to be late on your first day." She huffed all in one breath then scurried out the same door she disappeared through earlier.

I could feel my face burning red from embarrassment. I adjusted my old backpack and headed for the door. Taking one last peek at my map I walked out the doors and noticed how many more people had arrived while I'd been inside. Taking a deep breath I headed for class. My first hour was English and I flowed the highlighted map route to building number 4.

On the way there I couldn't help but notice that everyone was staring. A pair of girls standing by the lockers were whispering to each other and pointing at me. A group of guys all in some kind of team jersey were looking me up and down like I was something to eat. I was so busy staring puzzled at these people and trying to figure out what was wrong with me that I didn't notice the girl standing right in front of me. I ran into her with such a force that she went flying into the lockers behind her with a loud thud.

She looked up at me embarrassed and mad as hell. "Watch it! Who the hell are you? A new girl?" She was tall and blond and wore a thick layer of perfect make up. Her clothes were way too tight and I'm surprised she could even walk her high heels were so high.

"Well listen up newbie. You better be careful where you walk. You're going to be so-" she began but was cut off when a smaller girl walked in between us.

"Oh shut it Lauren. She wouldn't have ran into you if you hadn't been standing there gawking at her. You don't always have to be such a bitch ya know, don't you have something better to do? Like go blow the football team or something?"

Lauren stood there for half a minute opening and closing her mouth as if she was trying to come up with something to say back. I still hadn't gotten a word in and now wanted so badly to laugh when she finally turned and stomped away. The other girl turned to me.

"hey I'm Angela. Welcome to Forks High. First rule of survival: avoid Lauren Mallory and her friends. She's the Queen Bitch of the school and her friends are just as bad. If you do have to approach her though, you better find something to say next time, she could smell your fear and that just makes it worse." Angela smiled and helped me pick up my papers. She had long dark hair and little black framed glasses.

"Um thanks so much. I'm Bella. I'm new here." _That was stupid to say, obviously your new. _

Angela laughed and looked down at my schedule before handing it to me. "You're in my English class, come on." She turned and walked into the next building. She sat about halfway back in the class and I took the seat behind her. Lauren was sitting two seats over from me and was glaring daggers at me. I tapped Angela on the shoulder

"So is Lauren always this friendly or is it just me?" I whispered hoping Lauren didn't hear.

"Well I mean you did send her flying into the lockers today in front of half the school-which by the way was amazing to see- and also you're new competition and Lauren doesn't like competition.

"Um I'm sorry? Competition? I don't play sports." I was so confused.

"Angela burst out laughing. " No, you're competition for the guys. It's only first hour and the guys are already drooling over you like a shiny new toy. Who can blame them, you're a knock out"

I stared at her dumbfounded. _Me, gorgeous?_ I never considered that. I was always told I looked like a freak. I was about to say something more to Angela but the teacher walked in and started droning on about some essay due next week.

The rest of the morning went by fairly uneventful. Angela told me I could sit with her and her friends at lunch so as I walked into the lunch line I scanned the room for her. I found her sitting with another girl and two guys. She smiled and waved me over. I don't think she really understood how grateful I was to her for saving my whole first day of high school.

I grabbed my entirely unappetizing lunch tray of food and went to sit down. Halfway across the cafeteria I heard someone say my name behind me. When I turned around there was Lauren and what looked to be her evil followers. With a deep breath I turned around.

"What do you want Lauren?" I was not going to be afraid of this girl. I had been bullied my whole life, and this was my new beginning.

"Watch the way you talk to me Swan."

"Do you want something? I don't really have time for this." _Wow this could end really badly if I don't play my cards right._

"Listen, this is my territory Swan. Don't come in here thinking you mean anything, I will make your life a living hell."

"Ha, okay Lauren, you try that. I'm going to go eat now, and next time you want to stop me to chit-chat I hope you have something useful to say." I turned and walked away half excited that I didn't get my ass kicked, half terrified that she might still do it.

When I got to the table where Angela was she was practically jumping up and down in her seat. She was so excited that I had stood up to Lauren because no other girl in Forks ever had. She then started telling me about the other students and groups at school. She told me who the nice kids were, and the emo kids, the nerds, the drama team, the jocks, all the stereotypical groups.

About half way through the hour I noticed a table on the other side of the room with a girl and two boys. They were all by themselves even though there were plenty of empty seats at their table. The two guys were facing away from me but I could see the girl. Something about her seemed so familiar. She was perfect. Perfect muscle tone and perfectly sculpted, short, spiky hair. She wasn't wearing any makeup but she was beautiful. While I was looking at her she caught my stare.

As soon as she saw me she looked so angry and confused. She froze for a split second then leaped up and ran out of the room. She was so fast I'm surprised I even saw her. If I hadn't been staring I probably wouldn't have seen her move. One second she was there, and the next she was gone. The guy who was sitting directly across from her slowly got up and walked after her. He had longer hair, blond and a little curly. Everything about him was just as perfect as her.

The last guy sitting at the table was still sitting at the table looking out the door the other two had disappeared through. His two friends seemed perfect but they didn't compare to him. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. His tousled bronze hair was in perfect disarray and you could tell he was strong without being obnoxiously muscular. He turned around and saw me as well while I was staring at him and I tried to look away but couldn't. He looked away puzzled but not angry like the girl was.

"Okay don't look over there but whois the guy sitting by himself on the other side of the room?" Angela immediatly turned and looked and smiled.

"I told you not to look." I could feel the heat rising in my face already.

"That is Edward Cullen. He's the best looking guy in school - amazing. And he's probably the only guy Lauren hasn't banged yet."

"Ha, I bet that kills her! Who was he sitting with?"

"Oh he sits with his sister Alice and brother Jasper. They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife, they're not actually blood related. Alice and Jasper are together, like dating together. None of them really talk to any one else. They're kind of....intimidating."

"Yeah i could see that, they're all so... beautiful."

"Oh no. Oh no no no. Do not get a crush on Edward! He's too stuck on himself, apparently no one in this school is good enough for him."

Across the room I heard a loud laugh come from the Cullens table and saw Edward smiling and getting up from the table. He looked at me one more time and the smile disappeared before he left the lunch room.

Right then the bell rang signaling the end of my first lunch hour. I was so confused. Why had Alice Cullen ran out of the room when we made eye contact, and why did Edward look so confused when we locked gazes?

I contemplated this my whole way to Biology making sure to look where I was going so I didn't run into anyone again.

When I walked into the lab most of the seats seemed to be already taken so I approached the teacher to see where I should sit. Mr. Banner told me that there was one empty seat two rows back. When I turned around I realized who I would be sitting next to. Edward Cullen of course. He was looking out the window when I sat down in the seat next to him. Once I was seated I was afraid to look up at him. I finally risked a peek only to find him glaring down at me.

Mr. Banner finally began lecture and I tried as hard as I could not to look over at Edward. He was so amazingly beautiful. But why was he so angry with me? I hadn't even talked to him so I'm not sure how I possibly could have offended him.

Not only was he extremely good looking but he smelled amazing. But he didn't smell like all the other kids at Forks High. I couldn't smell his blood like everybody else. He smelled like all the good things in the world combined. If I wasn't so terrified of him I would have wanted to lean over and take in the full scent. This confused me beyond what I already was. What was with this guy?

Throughout the hour I kept meticulous notes on what Mr. Banner was lecturing on just to keep myself occupied. I had already learned all the subject matter years ago. Every once in a while I wook look up and he would always be staring at me as if he was trying to figure something out. I began to panic that he knew there was something different about me but before I had the chance the bell rang and he jumped up and disappeared from the classroom, much in the same way his sister did earlier in the cafeteria.

I went to my next two classes but they passe by in a haze. I was too concentrated on what had happened earlier in the day with the Cullens to pay attention to much and I really paid for it in gym class. I had never played sports before so by the end of it I had made a complete fool of myself. If I actually had the ability to be injured I probably would have had several cuts and bruises so I hoped no one had noticed I came out with out a scratch.

As I left gym and crossed the school yard to the parking lot I noticed a shiny silver Volvo parked near the front of the lot. More than the car itself I noticed the three people standing around it staring at me. I still hadn't figured out what I had done but I really seemed to have offended this Cullen family. I walked by their car with my head down and none of them said a word to me. They all just seemed to be studying me again like Edward was in class. Once I was by them and in my old beat up truck, the three of them got into their car and drove away.

While I sat in my truck and went over the days events _again _in my head I couldn't help but be torn by what had happened. Part of me was relieved that although I managed to make four enemies, I survived my first day of high school. The other part of me was completely confused as to what I had done to make three of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay maybe I should clear something up: This is a Bella/Edward story. I know it's listed with Bella and Emmett being the main focus but Emmet will come in later and be a huge role.**

**Thank you for the reviews, PLEASE CONTINUE!**

* * *

When my real mother passed away she left me a lot of money. I never asked why or how because I wasn't supposed to receive it until I turned 18.

When I decided to move from Phoenix on my own, Caroline and Patrick got permission from the caretaker of my mother's state to issue enough money each month for my living expenses. It left me enough money to rent a small cozy one bedroom cottage with a small kitchen, living room, bathroom and laundry room. The house was nice and remote on the outskirts of Forks.

Growing up I spent a lot of time alone so I didn't mind the idea of living on my own. I was already good at taking care of myself and managing a home.

The weekend before I started school I moved into my new home. It didn't leave me much time to unpack and settle in so the evening after my first day I worked on trying to make the little place a home. The rental came with a small sofa, side chair, coffee table, entertainment center and a small dining set. They all had a vintage charm that went along perfectly with the style of the house. I brought all of my bedroom furniture from my old room and tried to cram it all into my tiny room. After arranging and rearranging I hauled all three of my large bookcases into the living room and fit them along one large wall. I then arranged my large collection of books into them. All of my classic novels seemed at home in the tiny old house.

The best part about having all of this to do is that it kept me from thinking about the events that played out throughout the day.

Shortly after midnight I finally made my way to my bedroom and climbed into twin bed. Sleep came quickly that night after a long weekend and an exhausting day.

I awoke the next morning and quickly got ready for school. I ate a bowl of cereal and studied the walls around me. I decided that that weekend I was going to fix the place up a bit. The place really needed a fresh coat of paint and it would give me a weekend project to make the time pass.

When I pulled into school this time most of the parking spots were already taken. I parked in the back and headed across the schoolyard toward my first class. I couldn't help but notice along the way that the spot where the silver Volvo was parked yesterday was still empty.

As I walked into English I saw Angela had saved the same seat I had sat in the day before for me. She smiled and waved when I saw her. We spoke about what we were writing our essays about and she told me about a football game that Friday and invited me to go along with her.

The rest of the morning went along much like the day before with nothing exciting happening. I went into the cafeteria and got my lunch that seemed even less appetizing than the day before.

I sat down next to Angela at the lunch table and risked a glance over at the Cullen's table. It was empty so I scanned the room to see if they were sitting at another table by chance that day but they were no where to be found.

I turned back to Angela and her friends wanting to ask if she knew why they were gone but didn't want her wondering why I cared so I didn't bother. She and her friends Tyler, Eric and Ashley were talking about the game that Friday again.

Tyler was the first to finally talk to me.

"Bella there's a tailgate party in the parking lot before the game, you should come join us."

"Oh um, yeah I'd love to but what's a tailgate?" Wow did I feel stupid. Everyone looked at me like I had just spoke a foreign alien language.

I was so embarrassed I couldn't help but start laughing. Soon after everyone else did to and they explained the premise of the tailgate and I promised I would go.

We continued talked about the plans for Friday night and almost didn't notice when the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

I said my goodbyes and made my way toward Biology. As soon as I saw the doorway to the classroom my stomach started doing somersaults. I still didn't know if Edward was going to be there today and if he was what his mood toward me would be.

I walked into class and immediately looked at the lab table I shared with him yesterday but he wasn't there. _Was I the reason none of them came to school?_

I didn't hear anything Mr. Banner had to say that day. I couldn't help but think that maybe the Cullen's knew I was hiding something and didn't want to be around me. I had never seen or heard of anything like myself before so I didn't really see how they would have either.

Then again maybe I was completely overreacting and they were just on a family vacation.

Biology ended and I finished the rest of the day without any incidents.

That night I went on a major shopping trip stocking up on all of the necessities and kitchen needs. I couldn't help but buy a lot of steaks and meat; vegetables just didn't have any appeal since my new found hunger.

The rest of the week were pretty dull and went by in the same fashion. The Cullen's didn't come back to school the rest of the week and I was really starting to worry.

By time Friday night came along I was really happy to do something out of what was becoming a regular routine. I met Angela at her house after school and we got ready to go to the tailgate and game.

I borrowed a Forks High sweatshirt and tried to get into the whole "school spirit" thing. Hopefully it wouldn't matter that I knew _nothing_ about football.

Angela drove us to the grocery store to pick up some food and then we headed to the school. We met up with a lot of the students in the back of the parking lot and there were several grills warming up and tables full of food. We added what we bought to the pile and I followed Angela over to a group of students that I recognized from some of my classes. She introduced me to them and we all made annoying small talk about Phoenix and other pointless topics.

The food was ready soon after that and we all ate and then cleaned up and made our way to the football field.

The game was really confusing. Angela tried explaining the basics of the game but after the first 15 minutes I gave up and just cheered when everyone else did.

When the game was over Angela and I made our way back to her car. We were talking and laughing about how badly Forks High lost the game. I found out it wasn't anything unusual and that the football team was pretty bad.

Angela asked me if I wanted to go to the diner with her, apparently it was a tradition that everyone went after the games. I agreed but asked to stop back at her house and get my truck first.

We drove back to her house and I followed her down the street to the diner. I parked next to her and when I got out I noticed there was a small group of girls standing in the parking lot. As I got closer I could make out the shapes of their cheerleader uniforms and recognized them as Lauren and her spirit squad. I could tell by the way Lauren was standing in front and the rest of the girls were behind her with their arms crossed that they were waiting for me...and this probably wasn't good.

"Well, well ,well Swan you seem to be adjusting well, joining in on all the school spirit already." When Lauren spoke I could practically feel her spitting venom at me.

I could feel my self getting anxious and was afraid I wasn't going to be able to control myself.

"Come on Lauren, I just want to go inside and get on with my evening. Why don't you do the same?" I knew making some of the snide remarks I had stored away in my head for her would only make my situation worse and get me amped up so I tried to keep my mouth shut.

"Nope, this time you're going to listen up Swan." She started walking toward me as I tried to dodge by her next to the brick building.

"I let you have your first week without any repercussions for your little incident only because I never saw you outside of school. But now you're going to be sorry." She closed the small 3 foot gap between us and grabbed hold of my arm.

"You really don't want to do that Lauren." I barely whispered the words. I could feel the anger in me boiling up and I was so tense I could feel her blood pulsing through her hand where she held onto my arm. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the fact that I really didn't want to hurt her, _especially in front of all of these people_.

She laughed and tried to twist my arm so I would look at her. Even though I could have withstood her pulling for a long time, I reluctantly turned toward her. I opened my eyes a low growl escaped my throat. I heard every body gasp and Lauren dropped my arm. They all took a step back, including Angela and everybody stared at me.

We all stood there staring at each other for a few minutes not saying anything and I finally turned and walked back to my truck.

I was almost to my door and I could hear footsteps behind me. I turned around expecting Lauren to be standing there wanting to finish whatever she intended before. Instead Angela was standing there wide eyed. The anger suddenly drained from me and I felt ashamed and scared of what had just happened.

"Angela, I'm so sorry I don't know what got into me. I was just nervous and didn't know what to do and it just _happened_ and-" but Angela interrupted me.

"Are you kidding me?! You growled at Lauren! You growled at her! You scared the shit out of her! I think she thought you were going to- I don't know- bite her?" She broke out in a huge smile and grabbed me by the shoulders and started jumping up and down.

Wow I really hoped Lauren and everyone else didn't think that I was going to _bite her_, and Angela was excited about what had happened. I looked past Angela and realized that there were a lot more people watching than Angela and Laurens cheerleaders. The windows of the diner were lined with students watching and pointing and laughing at both Lauren and I.

I wasn't sure who came out of this looking more stupid- me or Lauren. I had growled at someone and she looked like she was going to piss herself.

I didn't care to stick around to find out so I told Angela I had to go and I got in my car and headed home.

I didn't sleep well that night. I lied in bed and thought about what was going to happen from there. I decided sometime during the night that although I wanted to know who I was and what made me this way, I had other things I needed to find out first.

I needed to learn how to control whatever this was. It was going to be hard because I didn't know where to start but it had to be done. Lauren obviously wasn't going to leave me alone and I couldn't growl at her every time she came by or do something worse- like end up attacking and hurting her- so I had to be able to control my anger.

I knew I was strong but I had no idea just how strong that was. I decided that would be the place to start- figuring out my strengths and along with that my weaknesses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally! I really struggled with this one so I hope it's okay. PLEASE, Please, please review! I am so clueless as to what you all think! Thanks!**

When I woke up the next day it was already afternoon. I jumped out of bed and changed into some old sweatpants a tank top and hoodie. I decided against showering since I was probably going to get pretty dirty today.

I went to the kitchen and ate a quick bowl of c!ereal and grabbed some granola bars and bottles of water and threw them in my backpack. I also grabbed a map of the lands around my house, a compass and a flashlight just in case. I put on my tennis shoes and headed out the back door.

Outside it was an oddly nice day for Forks. There wasn't direct sun and it wasn't quite warm but the sun was there which was a relief to see.

I headed toward the backyard and kept on walking into the woods that surrounded my house. I decided I would walk until I felt like I found a remote enough spot to test some of my questions.

After about an hour I came to a clearing toward the top of the mountain and decided to stop. I took my backpack off and sat for a while thinking about what I was going to do exactly.

I knew I was coming out here to figure out my strengths and weaknesses but I hadn't figured out exactly how I was going to do it.

Across the clearing was a grouping of small trees and I decided to start there. I walked over to them and grabbed a hold of one. I pulled as hard as I could on the trunk and after about two tugs I easily yanked it out of the ground. I stood there and realized I was holding a tree about twice my size easily in my arms.

I then turned around and threw it with all my force across the clearing. It crashed into the other trees on the other side of the field and I felt myself laugh. I couldn't believe it.

I had never tested my strengths before in my life because I never really thought about it. I knew I was different but I always thought of myself as having something _wrong _with me, not that I was a _better_ version of a human. I never thought I would be good at something besides being smart, even if it was just breaking things.

I continued doing this for a few hours, tearing up, throwing and breaking trees and large boulders that were scattered in the woods. After a while I became bored with it and was getting a little tired and wanted something else to do. I decided to head up the mountain some more until I came to the top.

When I finally got there I found there was a large ledge that had a deep drop off. I walked up to the edge and thought about what to do next.

Never in my life had I been injured physically in any way. I had been knocked unconscious the one time by a frying pan but there was no damage and I was only out for a minute or less. I began to wonder what would happen if I jumped down from the ledge. The distance to the bottom was probably equal to about a four story building; far enough to break most the bones in an average humans body.

Part of me really wanted to do it and just see what happened but my more sensible side was thinking _what if I do get hurt? What if I'm not invincible? How will I get help?_

I turned around and began to walk away and was going to head back down the hill toward home. I changed my mind.

I got a running start and leaped off the edge of the mountain. I only fell for a few seconds before I hit the ground.

I woke up lying on my side a little dazed but definitely alive. I slowly sat up and examined myself.

No cuts. No bruises. No blood. Not a mark to be found and I felt perfectly fine. I would have thought I was just taking a nap on a rocky ground if I didn't know better.

I couldn't help but laugh again. I sat there and laughed until I finally couldn't laugh any more and laid back down to stare at the rarely clear sky.

_How had my life become this?_ I felt so free. It was as if I really had started over, and I was finally finding myself.

But I knew now that I really did need to be careful in the public eye. I had to learn how to control my emotions, but now I felt like I had finished the first step in doing so. Lauren was going to confront me again; she was humiliated the other night and would definitely want revenge now.

I was going to have to avoid seeing her away from school at all cost until I could control my strengths and deal with her without hurting her.

After laying there for a long time, the sun was finally setting and I decided I had better head for home. I climbed back up around the side of the cliff and found my backpack and headed back the way I came.

I surprised myself on how easy it was to remember the path I came in on and it was no time before I was back at the clearing I had been in earlier.

I stood in the clearing for only a minute before I turned to head back down the mountain again. Behind me I heard a soft noise and turned around. I just saw a flash in the distance beyond the trees but I knew someone or something was there watching me.

I stood still and tried to see or hear what was there but they didn't move again. My body was tense, but then I figured I had nothing to be afraid of, since I learned today that whatever it was probably couldn't hurt me.

I decided I really wanted to find out what it was and crossed the field toward where I had seen it. As I got closer I heard a soft shuffle from the brush but when I looked this time I only saw the back of a fleeting person as he ran out of my sight into the dark woods.

I was so alarmed that I turned and ran back across the clearing and down the path towards my house and didn't stop until I felt my lungs were going to burst.

I was trying to figure out what the person watching me could possibly mean. They were so fast, there was no way they could be human. And whatever they were I had no idea how long they had been there and been watching me and whether they saw me earlier in the day throwing trees or jumping off cliffs.

Someone might have figured out my secret, but even if they had, it seemed that they had a secret of their own as well.

When I finally made it home it was pitch black outside and getting very cold. I went into the house and made myself some hot tea and a bowl of soup.

I curled up on the sofa and tried to figure out the events of the day I just had. I fell asleep trying to come up with a face to match the form that had been following me.

The next morning I woke up extremely early. I decided I'd had enough of trying to discover myself for one weekend and that I was going to get started on my original weekend project of fixing up the house.

I never showered the night before since I fell asleep on the sofa so I made my way to the bathroom and took an extra long and hot shower to wash off the grime of the day before and to sooth the stressed muscles.

I dressed quickly and jumped in my truck to head into town.

I loved my truck. It was old but it was solid and I loved the noises it made. It was also going to be perfect for hauling all the stuff I was going to need today.

I found the small hardware store quickly and pulled into the parking lot. Inside the shop was quiet and old but had a welcoming charm. The old man at the counter greeted me with a smile and I asked where the paint supplies were.

I found everything I needed to paint a house quickly and picked some paint colors and headed home to get started.

I spent the rest of the morning prepping the walls and clearing out rooms of furniture and by time lunch came I was ready to paint.

I spent the rest of the afternoon painting the living room and when I was done I decide the other room would have to wait while I did my homework I had put off.

A little after midnight my homework was done and I was sound asleep in minutes. That was the nice thing about keeping busy, sleep came a lot easier at night.

The next morning I went through what was becoming a regular routine of getting ready for school and headed out the door.

When I pulled into the parking lot I looked around for Lauren to see if she was going to meet me before the bell rang but she was no where in sight so I headed into my first class.

While crossing the parking lot I noticed a certain car was back in its place. It seemed the Cullen's had returned from their vacation or wherever they were. My stomach tied into knots but I tried to not let it show.

I went through my morning classes fairly normally and ignored the glares of Lauren through first period.

At lunch I sat with Angela like always and refused to let myself look over at the Cullens table, knowing it would only upset me.

As I walked to Biology I took deep breaths trying to calm my nerves knowing I would probably have to sit with Edward again today.

Sure enough, I walked in and the beautiful boy was sitting at our table. I made my way over to the table and sat down next to him without saying anything and trying not to look at him.

"Hello, Bella? I'm sorry I never had a chance to say hello last week, I'm Edward Cullen." He actually spoke to me. And he had the smoothest most soothing voice.

"Hi." That's all I could think of, he took my by surprise by talking to me at all. I finally looked at him and he was smiling at me. He had an amazing smile and I hoped he never glared at me again so I could see it more.

"Are you enjoying Forks so far Bella?"

"Um yeah, it's okay; really different from where I used to live." Maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

"I think I heard you were from Phoenix? What made you decide to move here?" I was so confused. Why did he care all of a sudden and seem so nice. I didn't want to answer that question quite yet though so I changed the subject.

"So do you usually just take a week off when ever you feel like it?" I really hoped that didn't come off rude.

"Oh well no, just some things came up, I had to a…research some things and it required my full attention." What a weird answer.

Just then Mr. Banner walked in and handed out a new assignment.

"Okay class this week we will begin our team projects. Your partner will be the person sitting next to you and it will all have to be done outside of class time."

I was scared to look at him but I stole a peek. He was smiling at me again but this time it didn't meet his eyes. He must really not have wanted to dp this project with me. I looked away embarrassed and I could feel my face was red.

The rest of class Mr. Banner explained our project and how it was completely up to us to interpret it and that we had to build a living ecosystem.

When the bell rang I finally turned toward Edward knowing we would have to plan how we were going to do this. Before I could say anything Edward spoke.

"So are you free after school today? I was thinking we could get started and do some research."

"Sure today would work. Do you want to do it here at school?"

"No why don't we meet at my house. My father had an extensive library and we can use anything he has." I didn't expect him to say that and I was nervous at the thought of being in a house with him and his brother and sister. I decided I didn't want to look rude so I said okay and we agreed to meet in the parking lot after school so I could follow him home.

The rest of the day was an emotional nightmare. One second I was terrified at the thought of being alone with him. The next I was anxious about what would happen. And the next I would think about his smile and I couldn't help but smile myself.

After gym I opted to take a shower and hurried so I wouldn't keep Edward and his siblings waiting. When I walked up to the parking lot he was leaning against his car and Alice and Jasper were already inside. She was glaring at me again and Jasper was absentmindedly playing with her hair.

I couldn't help but frown when I saw her face and I saw Edward shoot her a dirty look out of the corner of my eye. He told me I could follow him and I jumped in my truck and we made our way out of the parking lot.

I was surprised to see that Edward and his family lived just a little further than me away from the town. Their driveway was probably a mile long itself and wound way back into the woods.

When we pulled up to the house it took my breath away.. Edward pulled in front of the four car garage and motioned for me to pull next him. The house was three stories and seemed to expand on for forever.

Alice and Jasper got out of the car and Jasper quickly pulled Alice through the garage inside.

I wanted to ask Edward so badly why Alice's problem with me was but decided how to see how the afternoon went first. He seemed hesitant as we both watched them walk in the house. He finally turned to me and motioned toward the front door of the mansion. I took the lead and walked up to the large wrap around front porch. There were big cusioned chairs scattered along the wall in cozy little groupings and large lantern like lamps.

Edward walked in front of me and opened the door then stood aside to let me in. If I thought the outside of the house was beautiful, the inside was spectacular. The furnishings were an ecclectic mix that immediatly felt like home. The back wall was all windows with an amazing view.

"Wow. This is beautiful Edward. It's amazing." I couldn't find the right words to even say about the place.

"Thank you. Esme put a lot of time a love into making this place an amazing home for all of us. She doesn't miss any details." He watched me study the place for another minute then spoke again.

"Carlisle's office is upstairs. Do you need something to drink first?"

"No, I'm okay for now, thanks." I blushed again and he smiled. I really wished I would stop doing that around him for no reason.

He then told me to follow him and we made our way up the stairs to the second floor. There were old paintings lining the wall going upstairs and the other side overlooked the large great room. At the top of the stairs there were several doors along the hallway and we walked all the way to the end. Edward opened the door and turned on the light to a room that was oddly small for the house.

Even though the square footage wasn't a lot, the walls were lined floor to ceiling with bookshelves. There were books of every size, color, thickness and topics and they seemed endless. I knew I could spend hours upon hours in here, and never read anything. And that's exactly what I wanted to do.

In the center of the room was a large desk with a shiny new computer on it. There was a large leather chair behind it with two smaller leather chairs in front. They all sat on a wall to wall rug that looked like it was hand made and probably cost a whole lot of money.

"Like what you see?" The voice behind me startled me. I turned around to see a young man with blond hair. He was incredibly looking, just like the rest of the family.

"Sorry if I startled you dear. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Carlisle Cullen, Edwards father. Welcome to our home." Although his words were kind, I felt like I was being studied by him just like the rest of his family did.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Bella Swan, I'm new to the town and Edward and I are lab partners. You have beautiful home."

"Both of you feel free to use anything you wish in here and let me know if I can help." Carlisle smiled and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Edward and I sat across from eachother at the desk; he looked like he belonged in the large desk chair. He seemed so much older than 17, like he knew so much more, but not in an arrogant way.

We started off talking about what we were going to do for the projects and Edward walked around the room pulling what seemed to be random books off the shelves and placing them in a neat stack on the table.

We talked about the supplies we would be needing for the project and I began to write out a list but Edward said he would remember it and he would pick it all up the next day.

For the next couple of hours we both started looking through the books he had chosen and found the plants we wanted to use and what was involved. I took extensive notes but Edward never wrote a thing down which started to annoy me.

By dinner time I was hungry and decided I should head home, even though I felt a serious draw to stay in this house longer. I closed my book and looked at Edward who was already staring at me.

"I should probably go home, it's about dinner time."

He nodded and grabbed a few books and walked to the door and opened it for me. I walked past him and started down the stairs. About half way down them I heard someone at the bottom and to the right of the stairs. I looked up startled and saw a young woman standing there smiling at me. Before I could catch myself I missed the next stair and ended up crashing down the last several steps. I knocked down a table at the bottom of the stairs with a large vase on it and the vase fell on top of me shattering everywhere.

I laid on the floor feeling completely humiliated. When I looked up, Edward was still at the top of the stairs staring at me wide eyed. The young woman who I now assumed to be Edwards mother was standing where she was previously but but was now joined by Carlisle, Alice and Japser. _How did they all get here so fast? And why were they all just standing there?_

Above being humiliated, I was pissed. _What had I done to these people that even though I had fell down half a flight of stairs, they didn't even bother to ask if I was alright?_

Then it dawned on me. They noticed the fall didn't phase me a bit and I was sitting here in a pile of glass shards and I didn't have a cut on me. My heartbeat was so loud in my head that I didnt hear what Carlisle was saying as I stood up and turned for the front door. A could see a commotion of people come toward me to stop me but I was too concentrated to make out clear shapes. No one tried to touch me and I ran out the front door and down the steps.

As I made it to my truck I saw Edward and Carlisle were only a step behind me, Edward looking worried and Carlisle as calm as could be.

"Bella stop. We want to talk to you, you don't need to go." Edward was almost pleading as he came to my front door.

"I have to go Edward. There's nothing to talk about."

"Bella we just want to help you, please stay, Carlisle is a doctor."

I looked him dead in the eyes. He knew I wasn't hurt and now I knew he was suspicious of me, and so was his whole family. I felt like they knew something more than me but I was too embarrassed and scared to find out what it was.

"Edward I think you and I both know I don't need a _doctor!" _I yelled at him.

"Fine. You don't have to talk but we really should. _We can help you Bella."_ _Why did he have to should like he actually cared about me? Why did he keep saying he could help me?_ I started the truck.

"I cant' right now Edward. I just can't do it yet." In that moment I trusted him, something told me he wasn't going to tell anyone what happened; he had no one to tell that hadn't wittnessed it themselves.

Edward let go of my door and nodded and stepped away. I put my truck in reverse and turned around in the extra large driveway. As I pulled down the long drive I looked in my rearview mirror. Edward was the only one still outside and he watched me the whole way out standing with his hands in his pockets.

_What did the Cullens know about me? Or think they knew about me? Why did Edward care?_

I turned away from Edwards house and headed home, sure I wasn't going to sleep at all tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

I cried for what seemed like forever. As the sun was coming up my eyes were finally dry but I still felt awful. I was worried about what Edward and his family thought of me and what they saw.

I didn't go to school that day and stayed in bed most of the time. I knew I was going to have to face Edward, Alice and Jasper but I wasn't ready too yet. I needed more time to prepare myself.

I really didn't know what their motive was. I knew that Edward said they could help me but help me with what and why? Did they know my secrets? Had they seen someone like me before?

I finally decided by late afternoon that I would get out of bed and do some painting to try and take my mind off of things.

I was working on painting the kitchen walls yellow when my phone rang. I figured it was Angela wondering where I was so I answered and tried to make my voice rough like I had been sick.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella its Ang, where were you today?" she sounded genuinely worried.

"Oh sorry I wasn't feeling very well this morning so I decided to stay home."

"Oh can I get you anything? Some soup or tea?" Angela knew I lived by myself and I should have known she would want to help knowing I was home alone.

"Oh that's okay, I'm feeling a lot better. I just slept it off."

She told me what I had missed that day in some of my classes and asked me at least three more time if I needed anything but finally gave up and we said our goodbyes.

I finished painting in the kitchen; it didn't take long since there wasn't much wall space that wasn't taken up by cabinets. When I was done I fixed myself a quick dinner and spread my homework out on the table. I figured I would work on what Angela had told me I missed that day.

Just after dark I was concentrating on my English essay on my laptop when I heard a car pull in the driveway. I didn't think anyone knew where I lived; no one had been here yet.

I heard the engine shut off and a car door shut and almost instantly there was a knock on my front door. _How did they get there so fast?_

I debated in my head whether I should answer or just let them think I was asleep, but since I had practically every light in the main living area on from painting I knew they probably wouldn't fall for it. I slowly made my way over and peeked through the window to the right of the door.

I wasn't sure who I was expecting but it defiantly wasn't him. _Edward was at my front door._ I felt my heartbeat speed up just at the sight of him. I stood there for what seemed like an eternity.

"Bella?" There was another light knock.

I slowly opened the door just a crack and took a good look at him. His hair was a mess and his eyes had dark circles underneath, but he was still too perfect. He smiled but it didn't look real and I didn't know what I should say to him.

"I was hoping we could talk Bella, and even if you don't want to, I have some stuff to say to you." He had that pleading look again and for some reason I had that feeling that I could trust him again.

I still didn't say anything, afraid no matter what came out of my mouth that it would sound stupid, but I opened the door and moved so he could come inside.

He hesitated but finally came in and leaned against the counter in the kitchen running his hands through his hair. _No wonder it was such a mess._

I sat down at the kitchen table and looked at him, waiting.

"What did you want to say Edward?" I tried to sound strong, not like I was terrified of whatever he was about to tell me.

"I've been watching you Bella." He covered his face with his hands. Then moved them away and looked at me.

"Excuse me?" I knew he could hear the shock in my voice.

He walked over and pulled the other dining chair out and sat down across from me.

"Since your fist day of school last week, you've kind of been… messing with my head. I've been sort of following you to try and find out why." He looked so ashamed.

Part of me was horrified, the other excited that Edward Cullen gave a crap about me and what I was doing enough to keep an eye on me. I didn't even know him. So why did I care that he cared?

"I don't think I understand. I messed with your head? What does that mean?"

"You're just very hard for me to…to read. I can usually read people very well. I've never met anyone like you Bella." He looked at me when he said the last part and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks again. _Did he mean because I was a freak of nature?_ That angered me and I stood up.

"I know I'm different Edward, you don't need to point it out to me. I know you and your family think I'm some kind of freak!" I was on the verge of yelling now and I was afraid I was going to lose control so I sat down.

Edward stood up then looking surprised.

"We don't think you're a freak Bella, I told you we can help you. But you need to talk to us first. We were afraid you may have left town when you didn't go to school today and when I saw you were home I thought maybe if I was honest with you about what I was doing, that you would trust me. And that then maybe you would be honest with me too."

That was a lot to take in. I wanted to tell him everything for some reason, but I was still so scared of what he might think. He wanted me to trust him so bad and I still couldn't understand why.

"I do trust _you _Edward. But I don't even know what to tell you; what you want to hear. And I don't want to scare you away or make things worse."

We were both silent for a minute and I could tell he was thinking of what to say next.

"Bella, do you think I'm like the other kids at school?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"Well…no, not really. I mean you don't socialize with any one else, that's why I have no idea why you ever talked to me or care about why you can't _read_ me. And your whole family is so freaking perfect and well… you smell better then the other kids too." Afterward I really wished I hadn't said the last part and felt myself turning every shade of red. I wanted to tell him that was one of the best parts about being around him. That I didn't have to try and control myself around his smell.

I looked up at him expecting him to be laughing or horrified but I wasn't sure which. Instead he didn't look surprised at all.

"Tell me more about that. I mean the smell thing." _Was this a joke?_

Edward grabbed the chair and moved it closer to me and sat down. He had said before I could trust him so I decided I was going to do just that.

"Okay, on my seventeenth birthday I noticed my sense of smell…changed. It became overpoweringly strong, sometimes it's annoying. Like this paint in here gives me a headache. But that's not the only way it changed." He still didn't look surprised by what I was saying. Just thoughtful like he understood so I figured I should just keep going.

"Certain things started to smell good that I had never really noticed before. When I say good I mean _really_ good." I took a deep breath and looked at him one more time. He was still waiting patiently.

"Okay, people. People smell really good- or actually their blood does I think… and you just don't smell like they do." I put my head down on the table. Now I couldn't look at him.

We sat like that in silence for a few more minutes before I felt a hand on my shoulder. Even through my sweater I could tell his hands were cold but it didn't bother me. I slowly looked up at him and he had a slight smile on his lips.

"It's okay, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I noticed the first day in Biology that you smelled… _different_ too. You don't smell like all the other kids either." Now he had a grin spread across his face.

"Bella I think we're a lot alike, but I think we're very different too. I'm still trying to figure all that out."

I wasn't sure if he was going to elaborate more so I figured I'd ask him about following me.

"When have you been watching me?"

"I saw your little incident at the diner with Lauren. I was watching from the woods." He looked down at his hands while he told me. "I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have spied on you like that."

I didn't want him to feel bad about that anymore. He had been honest with me, and I had a feeling that he had a good reason for why he did it.

"It's okay Edward, I'm not mad, I just don't understand. I am curious, what did you think about that night?"

He was quiet a minute, looking deep in thought.

"Before we get to that, I feel like I should tell you some things first. I don't really see how we have any other choice but to be completely honest about everything, and we both probably have a lot to tell."

I nodded in agreement. I hoped that he would go first, a sick part of me was hoping he was as big a freak as I was.

"Okay so what if I said I had a…special ability? Well actually I have many special abilities but one in particular."

"It would take a lot more than that to scare me away now." I tried to give him a playful smile, so he would know this was okay.

"The first day in the cafeteria Alice noticed that you were…different than everyone else in the room. I noticed that you_ looked_ different than the others but I didn't know you were different in any other way until we were in biology. Like I said before, it's very easy for me to read other people. And well Bella, by that I mean…I can actually read other peoples minds." He got quiet as he said the last part and looked me in the eye.

As crazy as reading minds should have sounded, it didn't really surprise me. Then I realized if he could read my mind that he already knew all my secrets; but I guess if you can read minds, then my secrets probably didn't seem that strange in comparison.

"Okay so if you can read minds like you say you can, then why do you even need to talk to me? Don't you already know everything you need to?" My face was turning red thinking of all the times I thought about how good he looked or smelled when I was around him.

"Well that's how I realized you were different Bella. That day in class I could hear what everyone was thinking about you, the new girl, except…I couldn't hear what you were thinking. You are the only person I have ever met that I couldn't hear what they were thinking…and that scared the hell out of me."

I was stunned. Edward had a secret gift, and I was the exception.

"Well what do you think that means?" If he had been watching me, then he may have an idea of why this was.

"I'm still not entirely sure. I was so angry that day, and you were so confusing to me. Alice has a similar gift to the one I do and you…stumped her too, that's why she was so angry in the cafeteria. All my life I have depended on reading people, I have just become used to it. You threw me a curveball and I knew I had to find out what was different about you. That's why I didn't come to school that week, and that's why I kept an eye on you."

I was still so surprised at what I had just been told and surprised at how okay with it I was. All my life I had thought I would never meet someone as weird as me, and in some way it was comforting to know I wasn't the only one who had a secret to hide.

"I watched you from a distance that week. I stayed close to the school and I could see what you were doing through other students minds. Up until Friday I didn't notice anything unusual."

"Wait a second. Why didn't you just come to school where you could see me for yourself?"

"I was a wreck, I didn't know what you being here meant. I didn't get a glimpse of what you really were until that Friday night, when you turned on Lauren."

I was so embarrassed that he had seen that. I wondered if he thought I was some vicious animal.

"After that Bella I knew I had to keep a better eye on you and decided to talk to my family about it. He told me that I was right so I went to your house Saturday morning …followed you into the woods.

I knew someone had seen me that day but I didn't think I had been followed. If he had followed me all day, Edward saw all the things I learned about myself that day, and knew even more of my secrets. I wa also upset at first that he told his father, but then figured that if two of his children had special gifts that I didn't seem that weird to him either.

"So were you following me all day? I think I would like to explain that." I was scared for his answer.

"Yes. I watched you in the clearing, and then it took everything in me to watch you near the cliff. I wanted to stop you because I just didn't know if you were as strong as us and if it might hurt when you hit the ground."

"That was the first day I tested my strengths. Before then, I had no idea I was that strong." Something he had said was bugging me and I had to ask. "Edward, what do you mean by _as strong as us_?"

Edward closed his eyes like he really didn't know what to say.

"My family and I are very similar to you Bella. We are also very different, but we have a lot in common. My family is all extremely strong, much like you showed in the woods that day. That's why we want to help you."

Could it be? That not only was Edward different like me, but that there is someone else out there like me?

Edward stood up and reached for my hand. I slowly put my hand in his and realized just how cold it was. I put my other hand on top, looking at him to make sure it was okay. I touched the top and felt how rock hard it felt, but how smooth it was too. Edward was watching me intently and I looked up and gave him a small smile to show I wasn't scared. I had a feeling it was hard for him to let me do that.

"Bella, there is a lot more to talk about, but I think there are other people who should be there too, who can also help you. Will you come to my home with me and talk to my family?"

He gave my hand a light squeeze and pleaded to me with his eyes. I nodded and he opened the door for me and we walked to his car. We both got in the car and began the silent drive to the Cullen mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I realize this post took a long time, I've been really busy! **

**Stephanie Meyer own all the charaters**

* * *

The drive to Edward's house felt like an eternity but I really didn't mind it. Edward was learning all of my secrets but that was okay because I was learning his too.

His mood from when he had arrived at my house earlier that night had changed drastically. I could practically feel the excitement and relief coming off of him. Every once in a while he would look over at me and give me a small smile and I could fell my face turning red in return.

The more I was around Edward I realized how relaxed I was beginning to feel around him. I knew I wasn't going to have to pretend I was something I'm not around him soon and it felt good that he actually seemed to care about me.

As we finally pulled up to the Cullen mansion the only lights on came from the main living area on the first floor. Edward pulled into the same space right in front of the house that he did the previous day I followed him home.

After turning off the car Edward got out and was opening my door before I could even get my seatbelt off.

"So is that another secret talent of yours? Being ridiculously fast?" I asked with a smile.

"Its just another perk about what I am." And he laughed. I thought Edwards smile was amazing as it was, but his laugh was even better.

Once we walked into the house I noticed everyone was waiting for us in the living room. Carlisle and Esme were seated on the large sofa and were holding hands. Jasper was sitting in a chair across from them with Alice at his feet. We all looked at each other until Edward broke the silence.

"Carlisle you are the only one who has been formally introduced. Bella this is my mother Esme and my sister Alice and brother Jasper."

Esme then stood and slowly walked over t me. She took my hand in hers and I noticed it was just as cold as Edwards.

"Welcome to our home Bella. I'm sorry the others aren't here right now; hopefully they will be home in a couple of weeks. I would love for you to meet them."

I looked up at Edward for an explanation.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to tell you earlier. I have another brother and sister. They are… adopted as well and are on a…vacation right now together. I'll explain that more later but their names are Emmett and Rosalie."

I looked at Esme and smiled. "Oh how nice, I look forward to meeting them as well."

Edward and I joined Esme and Carlisle on the large sofa. Although I already felt at ease in the large home, I was happy Edward never strayed too far.

Carlisle then turned and spoke to me. "Bella I trust that Edward has been honest with you about his recent activities surrounding you. I also hope that he has explained that you can trust all of us and we all want to help you. I believe we can learn a lot from each other.

"Yes Edward explained about him following me and I believe I can trust all of you. It's just very hard because I have had to keep my life such a secret for so long. But before we came over, Edward and I already began sharing a few things about each other."

It was then Edwards turn to let everyone know what we had already discussed. The entire time I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was always so confident and graceful and knowing he was doing all this – sharing all of his secrets – just to help me made me melt even more inside. I wanted him to reach out and hold my hand again but I didn't have the guts to do it myself with his family around.

When he was finished speaking to the others he turned to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella I know you have more to tell us and we have a lot more we would like to share with you. We want you to trust us and know that we are all in this together." Then he reached over and took my hand again and I felt completely at ease. I couldn't say anything I just kept staring into his eyes, feeling something that I had never felt for anyone before. Carlisle voice finally broke our stare.

"I think out family should start. I think that since you already know Edwards gift, an easy place to start would be fore Jasper and Alice to share theirs with you."

"I would like that, Alice could you go first? I know you had a bad first impression of me, I could see it that first day in the cafeteria. I would really like to know what it was."

Alice's face fell and I was afraid that I had I had hurt her feelings.

"I'm sorry Bella; this is just very hard for me, much like it was for Edward. See I knew you were different from the beginning. I can see the future Bella – and I definitely didn't see you coming – I can't see you at all! I've never had that problem before. Any incident or situation you're involved in I can't see or becomes blurry. Sometimes it all disappears. So many things changed the day you walked into Forks High, but I'm sorry I was angry with you for that."

Wow I was completely dumbfounded. Not because Alice could see the future, but why was I messing with these people's minds?

"So let me get this right. Whenever I'm around you can't see the future and Edward can't read my mind. I'm so sorry, I have no idea why. Maybe the entire problem is…I don't belong around you." The thought of this made my chest ache. I hated the idea of not being able to be round Edward or his family, something told me I belonged here.

I felt Edwards grip in my hand tighten until I looked at him.

"Bella don't blame yourself, I don't think that's the problem. I think you should hear what Jasper has to say before you make that judgment."

Suddenly I felt more relaxed and Jasper spoke.

"Bella if it makes you feel any better you don't mess with my ability at all. I have the ability to change and control the emotions around me. I can use my ability just fine with you here…if you couldn't already tell." Jasper had the same infectious smile that the rest of the family did.

You could tell Alice was proud of Jasper, the way she looked at him you could always see her excitement for him and how happy he made her. She must have still been unsure if I was doubting myself because she jumped up and came over to hug me.

"It will be okay Bella, maybe once we get to be better friends things will get easier, and you won't be so hard to see."

Knowing that Alice still had hope and Edward obviously had hope made me decide it was time for me to share my past with the Cullen's.

"I think I should tell you about my self. The easiest place to start is probably the beginning."

I began to tell them how my mother died giving birth to me and although I was born earlier than usual, I was extremely developed when I came out of the womb and continued to develop at an accelerated rate until I was seven. I told them how I quit growing physically when I was the size and physique of a seventeen year old. I told them how I was adopted by two people who thought I was a freak and wouldn't allow me to leave the house until this year when I actually turned seventeen. I explained how I had never been sick or injured in my entire life but yet I could feel blood pumping through my veins and I could feel my heart beat. I let them know how amazing it is to be free but still so confusing because I've never really lived in the real world.

The entire time I was talking I stared at Edwards and I intertwined hands. I stopped for a moment to look up and see how everyone was reacting to my story.

No one looked surprised or appalled; they looked concerned and like they understood where I was coming from. Edward nodded at me to continue.

I told them about when I turned seventeen and found my new _thirst_ for human blood. Although they already knew I felt this way, it was somewhat hard to actually say to them. I told them about the incident with my adopted guardians in their kitchen and why I decided I needed to move away and figure out who I was. I recapped the events from when I had moved to Forks regarding Lauren and my day in the clearing and how I felt when those emotions were going through me. I wanted to make sure that they fully understood that I wasn't a monster and that I didn't know why I felt the way I did, and how badly I want to know what I am.

When I was finished the room was quiet and I let everyone take in what I said. Carlisle was the first to speak as usual.

"Bella thank you so much for sharing your story with us. I believe we are more alike than I even imagined yet I have never heard a story quite lke yours in all my years. I think it is time we let you in on the biggest secret that we all share. It may be a shock to you Bella but you have to know we are being truthful and we will explain any question you have. Edward do you want to tell her?"

Edward nodded and took a deep breath.

"Bella I'll start with this: we are not human Bella. We have all been…umm alive for a long time now. We don't age anymore, similar to you. I have been seventeen for over ninety years now, and Carlisle has been his age for much longer than that." He took my other hand in his and turned so he was looking straight at me. I held onto Edwards hands as tight as I could not sure what he was going to say next.

"Bella, my family and I are vampires." Edward never took his eyes off of mine as he said it and I was at a complete loss for words. I realized my jaw had dropped open and I shut it quickly. _Vampires?_ They really existed?

"I know that's a lot to understand but listen to me. Most vampires drink humans blood to survive, but our family is different. We don't kill people Bella and we really want you to understand that. We can survive off of animal blood. That's why when you said you have a thirst for humans it didn't bother us, we completely understand."

This was a lot to take in, I was so confused. Was I a vampire too?

"Edward, am I a vampire too?" I could barely whisper my question.

"We're not sure. Carlisle thinks that maybe you are partially a vampire and maybe something else as well. So many things are similar to us such as the blood thirst, strength, your inability to get hurt…we all share those traits with you. The part we don't understand is you can obviously feel how cold we are. Our hearts don't beat anymore so we don't have any blood running through us and that's what makes us so hard and cold. You on the other hand have both."

As crazy as it sounded that I was in a room full of vampires a lot of things suddenly made sense. If I was at least part vampire then I finally found a place where I might belong and I couldn't help but smile.

"Are you okay Bella? I know this is a lot to take in." Edwards brow creased with concern.

"Yeah, its kind of a relief to finally know that there is someone who is at least somewhat like me; that I'm not completely alone."

"I'm really happy you feel that way Bella. We want to help you learn more about yourself and let you learn more about us so that maybe we can get to the bottom of where you came from."

Looking at him I knew I could trust him beyond anything in my entire life. I had never felt this way for anyone in my entire life.

After more discussion on doing research and what to do to find out more information I realized how late it was and just how exhauseted I was after learning so much that night. Edward saw me as I was yawning and stood up with his hand out.

"I think it's time to get you home. I think you have had enough for one night."

I thanked the rest of the family for everything and took Edwards hand while he walked me out the door.

Once in the car I looked over at Edward while he was driving but I couldn't find the right words to thank him. I just kept a hold of his hand and within seconds I was asleep in his passenger seat.

When I woke up I realized Edward was carrying me into my house. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He smiled and told me to go back to sleep, he would get me inside.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and laid my head against his hard chest. He felt so strong and safe I didn't want to ever let go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stephanie Meyer own Twilight…I just love her characters toooooo much :)**

* * *

When I woke up that morning the night before felt like a dream. I finally had a clue as to who I was and I could feel my answers weren't far away.

I laid in bed with my eyes closed afraid that if I opened them that my good dream would go away. I finally opened them when my alarm went off for the third time. I didn't remember setting it the night before and figured Edward must have.

When Edward carried me to my room the night before I was half awake as he laid me in bed. I continued to fake sleep as he pulled my comforter up tight around me and tucked me in. I almost burst from the inside out and gave away that I was awake when he brushed the hair off of my forehead. I could feel his cool breath on my skin and I was so sure he was going to kiss me but I heard him sigh and before I knew it he was gone.

I got out of bed with a smile on my face that morning looking forward to the day since I knew I would be seeing him soon. I got ready quickly but paid more attention than usual to what i was wearing and did my hair. I was going to put on some makeup but didn't want him to be able to tell i was trying so I decided against it. As I was finally running out the door, late, I stopped short when I saw a certain shiny Volvo parked next to my truck. Edward was leaning against the drivers side door with a smile planted on his face.

"Godd morning Bella. I was hoping you would want a ride to school today." He walked toward me. There was nothing I wanted more than to arrive at school with Edward but I didnt want him to know that so I tried playing it cool.

"Thanks, I would love one. Where are Alice and Jasper?" I noticed the couple was missing.

"Oh they took Alice's Porshe today. I wanted to see you alone today."

My heart was about to leap out of my chest and I wasn't sure what he meant by that but I knew what I was hoping for.

He came closer to me and took both of my hands in his just like he did the night before. I wasn't sure what he was going to do and I was nervous as hell so I just blurted out the first thing I thought of.

"Thank you for helping me inside last night and tucking me in Edward." _Shoot _I thought immediately...i was supposed to be asleep when he brought me inside. I was right.

"I thought you were awake when I laid you in your bed... you're a terrible actress Bella." He laughed and his grin was playful.

"yeah well...I woke up as you were laying me down and...it was...it just felt so nice..." My face was bright red and I just stared at the ground mad at myself for not just shutting my mouth.

Edward let go of my left hand and placed his hand under my chin so I would look up at him. When I looked at him his eyes were dark but still sparkled. He rubbed his cheek with his thumb and I felt myself melt...again.

"Silly Bella, dont you think I enjoyed tucking you in your bed last night?"

I felt my mouth drop open then I snapped it shut. It was too good to believe he felt the same way toward me as I did toward him; he was just too perfect.

Edward laughed at my reaction to his question and dropped his hand.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." He opened my car door and I climbed in silently, unsure of what to say.

We were mostly quiet on the way to school besides him asking me if the music he had on was okay. I could tell he had good taste in music and told him anything he liked was fine by me. Edward's smile never left his face the entire trip. I like this boy- well, man- so much but I barely knew him and I had no idea what to do any ways. I had never been around guys before let alone dated one or even had a crush.

When we pulled into the parking lot Edward came over and opened my door for me - at human speed. As we walked up to the buildings together I noticed everyone staring.

"Do people always stare at you like this?" I asked Edward. I figured it must suck to always get ogled at but he laughed.

"They used to when we first started here, but they're not really staring at _me_ Bella, they're staring at _us_."

I realized then how this must look to everyone; Edward didn't ever date and he definitely didn't ever give girls a ride to school. I felt the heat grow in my face as I thought about it.

When we approached my first class I saw Lauren glaring at me through the classroom door. Her looked of annoyance turned to pure anger when she saw me standing with Edward.

"Damn, Lauren really hates me. I know shes not really nice to anyone here but I feel like she really has it out for me."

Edward looked over at her and nodded his head without taking his eyes off of her.

"Bella be careful around her today, you might want to try and keep your distance. Lauren's had a thing for me since I moved here and I think she's pretty pissed that you've caught my attention." The crooked smile he gave me then left me speechless and he turned and walked toward his class.

My morning passed extremely slowly since all I could think about was getting to see Edward. Eventually it was lunch and I dropped my bag at my locker and headed for the cafeteria. Halfway there Lauren stepped out from a doorway and blocked my way.

"Aww how sad. You probably think he actually likes you." Lauren sneered at me.

"I'm sorry? I don't know what you're talking about-" but she cut me off.

"If you honestly think Edward Cullen gives a shit about you then you must be as pathetic as you look."

Even though I knew she was just trying to make me mad so I would make a scene like the Friday before, I couldn't calm myslef down. Just the sound of her nasally voice actually saying his name made me want to gouge her eyes out. I tried to take a deep breath but then I smelled her blood pumping through her veins. It was like my senses were heightened by a thousand.

"Lauren, we're just friends" I lied. "You really need to get out of my way." I spat through clenched teeth. I knew I couldn't hurt this girl no matter how badly I wanted to.

Lauren took two steps toward me until we were touching noses. My hand came up and I was about to grab her throat when someone else grabbed my hand from behind.

I spun around and there was little Alice wide eyed holding my arm. She stepped between Lauren and I and stood on her tip toes so that she was almost eye level with Lauren. Despite Alice's small stature there was something about her that let you know not to mess with her and I immediately saw Lauren's shoulders slump a little out of fear.

"Okay sweetie" Alice poked Lauren in the chest with one white finger. "From now on you're going to leave Bella alone. And if you don't...well lets just say if you thought she was scary the other night at the diner, then I'll be your worst fucking nightmare." Alice never raised her voice and I'm pretty sure Lauren and I were the only two who heard what she said even thought the crowd that had gathered was dead silent.

After about a minute of trying to be brave Lauren gave Alice a short nod and quickly looked over at me before turning around and running into the girls bathroom. Alice turned around and grabbed me by the arm and led me outside.

When we were finally alone behind the school she put her face in her hands and shook her head. hwne she looked up at me I could tell she was pissed at me.

"You can't do that Bella! You have to learn to control your emotions!" She was yelling fairly loud by then.

Just then Edward and Jasper came barrelling around the corner and Alice turned to Edward.

"Edward we have to teach ehr to control her anger, shes going to kill someone!"

"I know Alice but don't make this all Bella's fault, Lauren wanted a reaction out of her, she had been planning it all day, you know how she is!" He looked over at me then and I couldn't tell if he was angry, worried or both.

I leaned against the walla nd slid down it until i was sitting with my knees to my chest. Hearing what Alice said about me killing someone tore me apart inside and I felt myself begin to cry. I buried my head in my arms hoping maybe they wouldn't notice but knowing it was a lost cause.

Only a second passed before I felt a set of hands gently pulling my arms apart. I finally let him and when I looked at Edward he tried giving me a half smile which made me cry harder.

Without even thinking I threw myself into Edwards open arms and nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck; he smelled so amazing and it was soothing to lay there. He held me tight and let me cry it all out while he rubbed my back.

When i was finally done crying I lifted my head and looked at him. I noticed that Alice and Jasper were gone and he had taken a sitting position on the ground with me curled up in his lap.

"I'm sorry Edward, that was a bit much I guess." My voice was rough from crying.

"It's okay Bella, I know what you're going through is hard." he laid his head on top of mine. We were both silent for a few minutes and I wished we could stay like that forever but then i remembered we were at school. I got an idea.

"Edward will you play hookie with me the rest of today? I don't feel like going back in there." I didn't care what we did but I hoped he would go with me.

He gave a soft laugh and nodded his head yes. Edward gave me his keys and went inside to grab our things while I headed to his car.

I sat there waiting for him, excited he wanted to spend the afternoon with me despite what had just happened. He didn't take very long and when he got back tot he car he met me with a huge grin on his face.

"I have somewhere I want to take you. My favorite place, I think you'll really like it."

Trying to hide my excitement I nodded okay with a smile on my face matching his and he pulled out of the parking lot and headed the opposite way out of town.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay warning so there isn't any confusion: This Edward is not quite as gentle or worried about keeping Bellas "innocence" as the classic Edward.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters...I'm just madly in love with Edward :)**

* * *

The drive to Edwards surprise was a lot like the one to school that morning. We were both quiet and neither of us could wipe the stupid smiles off our faces.

We finally stopped after about a half an hour of driving at the end of a dirt road. Edward got out quickly and opened my door at his usual inhuman speed and I couldn't help but start laughing.

"Something funny?" Edward laughed even though he didn't know the joke.

"I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to that. I even know you're going to be that fast and it still scares me every time! So is this it?"

"Nope, we have to go up the mountain a little ways." His laughter continued when he saw the look of shock on my face. "Come on Bella, I saw you that day in the woods, you can handle this."

I looked down at myself trying to point out that I was wearing a knee-length cotton pink skirt and white toeless sandals – not exactly the ideal apparel for hiking.

Edward wrinkled his eyebrows faking concern. "I have an idea."

Before I knew it he picked me up and spun me around so I was on his back. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and he gave me one last smirk over his shoulder before he took off through the trees. The wind felt so good against my face and it felt even better to be wrapped around Edward. I held on tighter and within a dew minutes we were to what I assumed was our destination.

We stopped in the middle of a clearing and Edward just stood still for a few minutes and I took in the surroundings with him. There were trees on all sides of us and in the middle was a meadow of long grass. Everything was so green and alive and the sun was peeking through the clouds.

He loosened his grip on my legs and I thought he was going to let me down but instead he reached behind him with on arm and pulled me in front of him. He let my feet fall so they were just touching the ground but he wrapped both arms around my waist and held me close. I put my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest.

We stood like that for a while until Edward pulled away just far enough so he could look me in the eyes. He rested his forehead on mine and I could feel his cool breath.

"I've never met anyone like you Bella – and I'm not talking about your secret. I've never felt so…drawn to anyone in my whole life." He pulled back and kissed me on the forehead. His lips were cool and hard but smooth and gentle at the same time.

I looked him in the eyes trying to figure out a way to tell him I felt the same way about him. I didn't want it to come off sounding stupid and I wanted him to know I meant it.

"Edward, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. No one has ever understood me – or even tried to understand me the way you do. You mean everything to me; I just…have no idea what I am doing here." I felt my face flush red.

"Well I don't know what I'm doing here either. I mean I've seen Alice and Jasper, or Emmett and Rosalie, but I've never had anyone to care about for myself."

"Really? Never anyone, not even…I don't know…a date?"

"No Bella, like I said, I've never felt this way before. You're what I have been searching for my entire life." He moved one of his hands to my face and ran his thumb along my bottom lip. My stomach did a flip and I knew I had no reason to be scared. I wanted and needed him in every way and he wanted and needed me too.

Edward leaned down and softly brushed his lips against mine. He pulled back for a second and looked at me and then kissed me again but this time he was surer of himself.

I moved my lips trying to match his rhythm and felt his soft tongue part my lips. It was cool and wet and I ran my own tongue along the tip of it. The kiss grew more eager and I suddenly realized Edward was holding me up and he walked us backwards until my back was up against something.

I reached up and ran my hands through his perfectly messy hair and pressing his mouth harder into mine. One of Edward's hands remained on the back of my neck while the other moved down to my waist and pressed me harder into him.

He broke the kiss and nibbled his way across my jaw and down my neck kissing and licking me. A soft moan escaped my lips and I had no idea where it came from. Edward ground his hips into me lightly when he heard me and I gasped it felt so good. His head immediately snapped up and looked at me. His eyes were dark and full of want.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I got too carried away."

"Yeah I'm fine- amazing…it just felt so good when you did that…I've never felt anything like that." I explained breathlessly.

That apparently was all he needed to hear because he kissed me again with even more insistence than the last kiss. He pulled me as tight to him as possible and we continued this way for what seemed like hours. I finally broke the kiss and laid my head on his shoulder.

The kissing was amazing and everything felt so good and natural with Edward but I knew I really had no idea what I was doing and I was afraid of getting carried away so soon.

I hugged him close and gave him small kisses all over his neck while I caught my breath.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Edward mumbled into my neck.

"I don't think I've ever been better than I am right now. You're so amazing Edward."

I heard him laugh and he lifted me up again and then sat down with me on his lap so I was cradled in his arms. I put my head on his chest and he laid his head on mine. My hands were in my lap and he lightly traced the lines of my fingers with his.

"Bella, you're so beautiful." He spoke after a long silence. Something so simple probably shouldn't have stunned me but it did. Besides Angels telling me I was competition for Lauren on the first day, I had never been told that in my entire life. I looked at him and I'm sure he could see the stunned look on my face.

"What? You are Bella, don't you know that?" His brow furrowed with confusion.

"No…I didn't. My whole life I was told I was a freak…anything but beautiful."

A moment of anger flashed across Edwards face and he pulled me close again.

"I hate them for being so mean to you your whole life Bella. If I could I swear I would…" But he trailed off not finishing his sentence. I didn't ask for him to finish because I figured I knew what he was thinking anyways. The silence got hard to handle knowing it didn't come from a happy conversation and I broke the silence.

"Tell me about your family." I figured it was an easy subject and I really wanted to know everything I could about them anyways.

Edward talked easily about each of them and I learned when and where they all came from and a brief history of how all the couples came to be. He told me a little about Emmett and Rosalie since I hadn't met them yet and that they were expecting them the next week from the vision Alice had. After a while Edward abruptly changed the subject.

"I think we need to talk about today Bella. We have to do what we can so that this doesn't happen again."

"I know Edward, that's why I went to the woods that day you followed me. I knew I was strong and everything and I wanted to learn my exact capabilities without having anyone around who could be harmed. I figured the start to controlling myself was learning everything about myself first."

"That makes sense and I definitely think you're on the right track. Ya know I was a lot like you once, I had to learn to tame my urges so I could live a normal life."

"You will help me right? I don't think I could do this on my own, and I trust you more than anyone…"

"Of course Bella, we'll do this all together. And I think I know the perfect way to start trying to control your emotions…" A glint of mischief flashed in Edwards' eyes and in the blink of an eye he flipped me so I was straddling his lap facing him. He began with soft, slow kisses all over my neck.

For a second I was confused as to what this had to do with learning to control myself but then I realized it felt amazing and I loved it and I didn't really care enough to stop him.

His kisses got more urgent and I could feel myself losing control with him again and for a second I thought I understood the method he was trying. I realized again that I didn't care and plunged my hands into his hair pushing him more into me and I ground my hips into his lap.

Edward suddenly stopped kissing me and place his hands on my hips to stop me from grinding. I felt the embarrassment creeping up into my face and quickly looked away from him.

"Sorry." Was all I could whisper.

"It's okay Bella, believe me I want you just as much… that's why I thought this might be a good place to start testing your control." He looked torn and I knew he was telling the truth about him wanting me too.

"But Edward…I want to control myself around – humans" it was strange to say that like I wasn't one of them "but what if I don't want to control myself around you?" I looked at him through my lashes; half embarrassed and gave him a smile.

"Oh Bella, you might actually be the death of me." He gave a loud sigh and rested his head on my shoulder then laughed. Before I knew it was happening Edward's mouth was on mine again and we were both struggling for control of the kiss. Edward's hands roamed all over my back and arms and he opened his eyes and looked at me with a begging stare. Without taking his eyes off of mine he moved his hands lower down my back until he was firmly gripping my ass. He used his grip to press me into his lap where I could feel his hard length pressing against me through my thin skirt.

Although I had no experience with guys I had seen enough in movies and read enough books to know what that meant and I could feel wetness between my legs that I never had before.

We continued like that, grinding into one another and kissing for the rest of the afternoon. I wished I could do that forever but at the same time I wanted something more too. I was finally out of breath and I was afraid that I was so wet that I may have ruined my skirt and I broke the kiss.

"You're amazing Bella…"

"What happened to the control lesson?" I teased.

"We'll work on that….mmmm tomorrow." He laughed.

Suddenly my stomach growled and I realized I hadn't eaten all day. I skipped lunch when Lauren cornered me and I'd been slightly…preoccupied the rest of the day to notice.

"You need to head back, you need to get something to eat."

"Do we have to? I mean, I don't really need to eat…we could stay here a while longer." I was half joking but I really didn't want to end our afternoon together. "Will you come back to my house with me? Pleeeaassee?" I gave him my best pouting face and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh my silly Bella," he laughed. "As if you really need to beg me to stay with you." He matched my kiss on the cheek "I never want to leave you." Before I even had time to melt Edward stood up and pulled me to my feet with him. Without hesitation this time he threw me on his back and took off through the woods again.

We arrived back at my house shortly and Edward insisted on helping me cook my dinner. I tried to tell him there was nothing to it, it was just frozen pizza but he wouldn't give up. He kept making funny face as I got it ready to cook.

"That looks awful… and smells worse."

"I never used to think it was too bad but nothing really tastes good anymore."

"What do you mean?" He looked concerned as usual.

"Well… nothing sounds good. Or at least no food sounds appealing…I mean nothing I should be eating. One thing sounds good though…and I think you can sympathize with me on it…"

"How long has that been?" He asked quietly and I knew he knew I was referring to human blood.

"Well since my 17th birthday I guess…when everything really started changing."

Edward put both his hands on the counter top and stared at it for a long time. I put the pizza in the oven and went over and ducked under his left arm and squeezed between him and the counter so I was facing him.

"What's wrong Edward?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked at him.

"I'm just wondering….if the diet my family lives by…would work for you too. It might help reduce your thirst for blood." He was quiet like that was the worst thought ever. To me it sounded like it might work.

"Do you really think we could try it?" Something about the thought of hunting with Edward was exciting to me.

I got the feeling Edward didn't share that excitement with me and he laid his forehead on mine so we exactly eye to eye.

"I'm just not sure Bella. I feel like you have a choice…and we don't even know if you're part vampire for sure. I don't want to condemn you to a life you might not need to live. Even if this food" he wrinkled his nose "doesn't sound good, for all we know you could still live off of it the rest of your life."

I was slightly disappointed he was so against this, especially when he was the one who brought it up.

"Well maybe we can just think about it… maybe trying it would give us some answers about me, ya know depending on how it goes."

Edward was quiet again for a moment then nodded.

"I'll see what Carlisle thinks, okay?"

I knew that Edward looked up to Carlisle and that he was very knowledgeable so I knew that was a good idea, and I was happy he was considering it.

After dinner we settled on the sofa to watch a movie. Edward sat on one end and I laid my head in his lap. Somewhere during the film I drifted off to sleep. When I woke up we were in the same position but the TV was off. Edward looked down and smiled at me. He asked if I was ready for bed and I nodded.

I reached my arms up him for a hug but instead he pulled me into him and picked me up and carried me to my room. I wasn't going to protest - I was really beginning to love being in his strong arms.

When we got to my room he put me down and I grabbed my pajamas and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I quickly changed and brushed my teeth and ran back to my room, afraid he may have left before saying good bye.

He was sitting in my rocking chair when I got back and I climbed in bed under the covers hoping he would tuck me in again. He walked over and sat on the edge of my bed and did the same thing as he did the night before.

"Goodnight sweetheart." He kissed me on the cheek.

"Edward…do you think…I mean would you maybe…will you please stay?" I realized when he said goodnight that I didn't want him to go.

Edward got up and walked out my bedroom door. I was so sad and thought he was leaving but he came right back with a blanket from my hall closet. He wrapped it tight around me and then laid down next to me.

I was so excited he was staying and he laughed at me because I couldn't stop smiling. I curled up as close as possible to him and realized the extra blanket was so I didn't get cold next to him.

I leaned up and he kissed me softly.

"Goodnight Edward." I laid my head on his chest.

"Sweet dreams my silly Bella."


	9. Chapter 8 EPOV!

**Okay Suprise!! It's my birthday so I wanted to try something different here...so this is Chapter 8...from Edward's POV :)**

**I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**Oh and FYI: I want to apologize for the confusion. This is not going to be a Bella/Emmett story. Bella will remain with Edward but In a few chapters Emmett will show up and play a HUGE role...so I'm sorry if you though otherwise!**

* * *

As we drove out the parking lot it was hard to hold my excitement. I was taking Bella to my favorite place, my meadow. It was the place I went to when I wanted to clear my head or wanted to be alone, or wanted to get away from all the happy couples at home. For some reason I really wanted to take Bella there, I thought she would appreciate it more than anyone else.

When I was walking back to the car from our lockers with our bags I knew that was where I wanted to take her if we were going to "play hookie". I thought about what she was wearing; a dark blue sweater that fit her perfectly- it had a low cut v-neck, not low enough to be trashy, just low enough to drive me absolutely crazy. She had on a light cotton skirt and I couldn't help but notice it swished with her hips when she walked. I knew better than to tell her where I was taking her before we got there because she would ask to go home and change her clothes. And I definitely didn't want that.

As we pulled to the end of the dirt road I got out and hurried over to her door to help her out. When I opened her door she was laughing.

"Something funny?" I asked laughing with her. It didn't matter what was so funny, I loved hearing her laugh.

"I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to that. I even know you're going to be that fast and it still scares me every time! So is this it?"

"Nope, we have to go up the mountain a little ways." The look on her face was surprise and I knew she was contemplating how she was going to do it in the clothes she was wearing. "Come on Bella, I saw you that day in the woods, you can handle this."

She looked down at herself and up at me questioning me with her eyes.

I wrinkled my eyebrows faking concern. "I have an idea."

Before she could ask what I was doing I picked her up and swung her on my back. If she thought it was funny how fast I could get to her door, I would show her just how fast I could really run, and I knew she would enjoy it.

I loved the feeling of her arms and legs wrapped around me. Her body was so warm and soft and felt amazing against my skin. When her legs tightened around my waist I could feel where she was especially warm…but I tried to block that thought out for the time being.

I finally gave her one last smile over my shoulder and headed into the woods up the mountain. I loved running through the woods like this, it felt so free and I hoped she would love it too. We quickly came to the meadow.

I stopped in the middle of the clearing and stood there for a few moments trying to decide what to do. I wanted her to be able to see the beauty of this place but I didn't want to let her go. I finally loosened my grip and let her fall slightly before spinning her around to my front side. I held her close to me, my arms around her tiny waist and I barely let her feet touch the ground. She kept her grip around my neck and laid her head on my chest. When she was pressed up against me like that I could feel her heart beat running through me. It was feather light, but faster than most hearts I had heard. This girl was amazing.

I finally pulled away and put my forehead on hers so I could look her straight in the eye. I knew I wanted to tell her how I felt, and now seemed as good of time as ever.

"I've never met anyone like you Bella – and I'm not talking about your secret. I've never felt so…drawn to anyone in my whole life." I kissed her forehead as gently as possible.

She looked at me longingly, and she wouldn't have had to say anything, I knew she felt the same way.

"Edward, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. No one has ever understood me – or even tried to understand me the way you do. You mean everything to me; I just…have no idea what I am doing here." Her face turned deep red, one of my favorite things she did. She was so innocent, and I knew we could learn so much together, and I was thrilled she cared about me like I cared for her.

"Well I don't know what I'm doing here either. I mean I've seen Alice and Jasper, or Emmett and Rosalie, but I've never had anyone to care about for myself."

"Really? Never anyone, not even…I don't know…a date?" She seemed so shocked.

"No Bella, like I said, I've never felt this way before. You're what I have been searching for my entire life."

I moved my hand to her face and ran my thumb along her bottom lip. It was so soft and pink and I wanted to kiss her so badly. It had been years since I had been this nervous, I was always confident about everything. But this beautiful girl perplexed me. I finally decided I had nothing to lose and I was going to go for it.

I leaned down and gave her the softest kiss I could manage; I was afraid my animal instincts would take over and I wanted this to be special because I knew it was her first time too. I pulled away for only a second to make sure she was enjoying it too and then kissed her again and this time I wasn't as gentle. She felt even better than I imagined.

We kept kissing falling into a pattern and I cautiously parted her lips with my tongue. Her mouth tasted amazing- like sugar and lemons and I could stay there forever. I kissed her more passionately wanting to taste more of her and picked her up so I was carrying her full weight. I slowly walked forward until I had her pressed up against a tree.

I almost lost it when she reached up and grabbed my hair tightly in both hands pulling me further into her. I moved my right hand lower to the small of her back and pushed her into me so I was lightly grinding against her.

I stopped kissing her mouth and moved my way down her neck. I loved the feeling of her heartbeat in her throat and I licked and kissed my way up and down until I heard her give a soft moan. Without even thinking I ground my dick into her hips and she gasped out loud. I was so worried I had taken it too far or scared her so I pulled away.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I got too carried away." I would hate myself forever if my hormones ruined this.

"Yeah I'm fine- amazing…it just felt so good when you did that…I've never felt anything like that." She was flushed and out of breath and a smile played at her lips.

I immediately reinitiated the kiss with more want than even before. I pulled her as close as I could, I didn't want to let her go. We kissed for a long time, just learning what each other liked and living in the amazing moment. She finally pulled away after a while and laid her head on my chest again breathing heavily.

She gave me sweet little kisses all over my neck and I couldn't help but think of how adorable she was.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" I whispered into her neck.

"I don't think I've ever been better than I am right now. You're so amazing Edward."

I laughed and picked her up then sat down with my back against a tree and her on my lap. I cradled her in my arms so she would be as comfortable as possible. I traced circles on her small hands mesmerized by her very presence.

"Bella, you're so beautiful." I looked at her and she looked stunned, like this was something she had never heard before. I hated that thought and wished I had known her longer so she hadn't lived her life so unloved.

"What? You are Bella, don't you know that?"

"No…I didn't. My whole life I was told I was a freak…anything but beautiful."

That made me so angry and I tried to hide it from Bella. I didn't know if it worked but I didn't want her to see my bad side.

"I hate them for being so mean to you your whole life Bella. If I could I swear I would…" I didn't want to scare her so I didn't finish the sentence. In my opinion anyone who could treat someone as amazing as Bella so terribly, didn't deserve to live.

"Tell me about your family." I knew she was trying to take my mind off her guardians so I let her and easily talked about my adopted family.

I told her a brief history about how we all came together and she wanted to know more about Emmett and Rosalie since she had never met them. I told her were expecting them next week and how Alice had seen their homecoming.

Finally I knew the subject that needed to be talked about and I took the initiative to get us to the point.

"I think we need to talk about today Bella. We have to do what we can so that this doesn't happen again." I didn't want her to hurt someone and regret it, I didn't know if she could handle that.

"I know Edward, that's why I went to the woods that day you followed me. I knew I was strong and everything and I wanted to learn my exact capabilities without having anyone around who could be harmed. I figured the start to controlling myself was learning everything about myself first."

"That makes sense and I definitely think you're on the right track. Ya know I was a lot like you once, I had to learn to tame my urges so I could live a normal life." She needed to know she wasn't alone.

"You will help me right? I don't think I could do this on my own, and I trust you more than anyone…" She was crazy if she actually thought I was going to abandon her on this.

"Of course Bella, we'll do this all together. And I think I know the perfect way to start trying to control your emotions…" I got the idea that maybe I could help her retrain her emotions, and maybe a safe place to start was her passion for us.

I picked her up and repositioned her so she was straddling my lap facing me. I could feel her heat through her thin skirt and pushed up her legs slightly exposing her soft thighs. I kissed her neck slowly working my way back to her luscious lips. I knew she didn't understand why I was doing this and I was going to show her.

I let my kisses grow rougher and I knew she was following my lead. She tugged on my hair again and it felt so good. She ground her hips into my dick much like I did to her before and I knew this was where we needed to stop.

I stopped kissing her and pushed on her hips so she couldn't grind into me anymore. She looked away and her face turned red with embarrassment.

"Sorry." Her voice was barely a whisper. I wanted her to know I wanted this too, and I felt guilty for tricking her.

"It's okay Bella, believe me I want you just as much… that's why I thought this might be a good place to start testing your control."

"But Edward…I want to control myself around – humans" she stalled at the thought of mot belonging in that category "but what if I don't want to control myself around you?" She looked at me through her thick brown lashes and the smile on her face was full of undeniable lust.

"Oh Bella, you might actually be the death of me." I gave a loud sigh and rested my head on her shoulder laughing.

In my mind I thought _fuck it_ and kissed her again. We both struggled to control it and my hands roamed all over her back wanting more. I opened my eyes and locked eyes with her so I would know if I did something she didn't like. I moved my hands down her back until I was firmly gripping her tight ass. I pressed her hips down into me and I knew she could feel my hard length since I could feel how wet she was through the light cotton.

I had no experience with this but my pure instincts took over.

We continued like that, grinding into one another and kissing for the rest of the afternoon. I wished I could do that forever but at the same time I wanted something more too. I knew Bella was out of breath so I finally broke the kiss.

"You're amazing Bella…"

"What happened to the control lesson?" she teased.

"We'll work on that….mmmm tomorrow." I laughed.

Her stomach growled loudly and I knew it was close to dinner time.

"You need to head back, you need to get something to eat."

"Do we have to? I mean, I don't really need to eat…we could stay here a while longer. Will you come back to my house with me? Pleeeaassee?" The girl actually stuck her lip out in a pouting face and gave me akiss on the cheek.

"Oh my silly Bella," I laughed at her again. "As if you really need to beg me to stay with you." I gave her a kiss too "I never want to leave you."

I quickly pulled her up and swung her on my back and headed back down the mountain.

When we got back to her house I wanted to help Bella cook dinner. I wanted to take care of her and I figured one place to start was learning how to make the food she enjoyed – even if it did seem disgusting.

She was making a frozen pizza and I couldn't help but make a face at how awful it looked.

"That looks awful… and smells worse." I teased her.

"I never used to think it was too bad but nothing really tastes good anymore."

"What do you mean?" I had a feeling she meant she wanted blood but I needed to be sure.

"Well… nothing sounds good. Or at least no food sounds appealing…I mean nothing I should be eating. One thing sounds good though…and I think you can sympathize with me on it…" Then I knew I was right.

"How long has that been?"

"Well since my 17th birthday I guess…when everything really started changing."

I put both my hands on the counter top and stared at the counter like it was a puzzle. I heard her do some things around the oven and then she crept between me and the counter top wrapping her arms around my neck.

"What's wrong Edward?" She was so hard to resist. I had this idea running through my mind.

"I'm just wondering….if the diet my family lives by…would work for you too. It might help reduce your thirst for blood." I still hated the idea of bringing her to that life if it wasn't necessary and I figured she would find it appalling.

"Do you really think we could try it?" She surprisingly sounded excited.

"I'm just not sure Bella. I feel like you have a choice…and we don't even know if you're part vampire for sure. I don't want to condemn you to a life you might not need to live. Even if this food" I wrinkled my nose at it "doesn't sound good, for all we know you could still live off of it the rest of your life."

She looked disappointed but I knew she wouldn't drop it.

"Well maybe we can just think about it… maybe trying it would give us some answers about me, ya know depending on how it goes."

I gave in and nodded. "I'll see what Carlisle thinks, okay?"

Carlisle was the person I looked up to the most and I wanted to know what he thought on this matter before doing anything rash.

After she ate we sat on the sofa and turned on a movie. I was too preoccupied with our earlier conversation to watch it and didn't notice she was asleep until I heard her breathing deepen.

When the movie was over I turned the TV off with the remote and she woke up within seconds from the silence. I smiled at her and asked if she was ready for bed.

She put her arms up to me so I picked her up and carried her to her room. I was happy she let me, I wasn't ready to let her go for the night.

When we got to her room she quickly jumped down and raced to the bathroom to get ready for sleep while I waited in the rocking chair. She came running back and look surprised I was still there. She was adorable in little pink shorts and a thin white tank top. I tried to not concentrate on the soft pink outline I could see of her nipples through the thin fabric.

She climbed into her small bed and I made a mental not that we might need a bigger one in the future. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, tucking her in the same way I had the night before.

"Goodnight sweetheart." I kissed her on the cheek praying to myself that she would ask me to stay.

"Edward…do you think…I mean would you maybe…will you please stay?"

I was so relieved and I got up to find her linen closet. I wanted her to have an extra blanket so I wouldn't make her cold lying next to her all night. I found what I needed easily and made my way back to her bed. She looked anxious and I realized I hadn't told her I would stay and she probably thought I had walked out. I felt terrible and took extra care in wrapping the blanket snuggly around her then laid next to her.

She wouldn't stop smiling and she was wiggling with excitement under the covers. I laughed at her and gave her a soft kiss.

"Goodnight Edward." She snuggled even closer to me using me as a pillow, which was more than fine by me.

"Sweet dreams my silly Bella." And I the girl I was falling in love with fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, this is the last chapter before Emmett arrives! I know you have all been waiting for it so I will finish it ASAP **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Even if you HATE what I did, let me know, I can handle some critisism. And if you loved it, let me know that too :)**

* * *

I always hated alarm clocks. That morning was no exception. I heard it and just laid there pretending it wasn't really there and I heard it shut off. That's when I remembered I wasn't alone in my bed and a smile crept across my face. I finally opened my eyes to see Edward mimicking my grin. I went to kiss him then remembered my morning breath and just gave him a peck on the cheek then tried to snuggle back in beside him. Before I could get comfortable Edward was pulling my blankets off me laughing.

"Bella as much as I would like to stay here all day with you, you have already missed a day and a half of school this week. You better go get ready."

I slowly sat up and started to get out of bed before he picked me up into a big hug.

"How did you sleep?" I wondered if he had slept at all that nigh. Edward already looked wide awake and as perfect as ever.

He laughed at my question. "Bella I don't sleep."

"Ever?" I couldn't imagine never sleeping; it used to be the best part of my day when I could escape from everything in Phoenix.

"Nope, vampires don't sleep." He wrinkled his brow like he was contemplating something. "How did you sleep Bella?" We were still standing in the middle of my room, our arms wrapped around each other.

"Very well actually. It was nice having you here." I felt myself blushing.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" He had a teasing smile on his face and I wanted to run away as I thought of my dreams the night before. Edward was in all of them and when I thought about what we were doing together in those dreams I was terrified that what I had said would give it away. I buried my head in his chest so he couldn't see me face.

"May I ask you one more question Bella?" He gave me a light kiss on my neck but I didn't answer. "What exactly did I do to you in your dream that would make you moan my name?" He kept kissing my neck and I had never felt so embarrassed about anything in my whole life. I tried to pull away so I could hide, but he held me tight and whispered in my ear. "Bella don't be embarrassed, if I could sleep I know I would be having the same dreams.

I lifted my head and looked into his eyes. I knew he was telling the truth and that it was okay that he had heard me in the night. I still didn't want to know what else I said though so I gave him one more quick kiss on the cheek and went into take a shower. When I came back to my room there was a note on my bed form him saying that he would be back to pick me up from class.

I dressed as fast as I could and even managed to eat a bowl of some nasty cereal. Each bite tasted worse than the one before and I couldn't help but think about what I would rather be eating. My urges seemed to be growing and getting stronger and I knew I really had to get a hold of them as soon as possible.

I pushed those thought to the side though knowing I had a whole day at school ahead of me and that Edward and I were going to try some control exercises that night. By time I was done eating there was a knock on my door and Edward walked in. I grabbed my bag and we left for school in his car.

The day was fairly uneventful. Lauren never even glanced in my direction and any time Lauren was near Edward and me he would start laughing. I asked him what was so funny but he kept saying he would tell me tonight. We ate lunch with Alice and Jasper and I tried to talk to them and get to know them better. I knew Edward loved them both and anything Edward love must be worth getting to know. By the time we left the cafeteria I felt like Alice and I were on a much better level together and I had a feeling we were going to be good friends.

After school Edward and I went in his car and we followed Alice and Jasper back to their house. Alice said she would help us and Edward wanted us to talk to Carlisle together about the hunting ideas.

When we got to Edwards Carlisle wasn't home yet and Esme was insisting on making me an after school snack. I tried telling her I was fine but she still whipped up a sandwich that was surprisingly pretty good. The three of us sat and talked a while about nothing important and I was really beginning to feel like home. Edward left the room to get some stuff ready for our training exercises and left Esme and I to talk alone. Esme went on about how excited she was that in less than a week her whole family would be back together and then she said something that surprised me.

"Sweetheart there is something about you that is so familiar. Its like I've known you before, only I know that's not possible because even if I tried I can't forget anything from my vampire life, but you seem to fit in here perfectly and I can't tell you how grateful I am that Edward has found someone to make him happy." She was holding my hand in both of hers again and I could see why she was such a mother figure to Edward. I already felt so comfortable around her.

"I am so thankful for all the help that you family has offered. Even though I have only known you a couple of days I feel…at home here. You didn't have to help me at all and I appreciate it so much." I was on the verge of tears when Alice came into the room with a grim look on her face and Edward following behind her.

"What's wrong Alice?" Esme was across the room and at her side in a flash.

"She had a vision of when Emmett and Rosalie come home." Edward answered.

"Are they okay? Has something happened to them?" Esme was nearly frantic but this time Alice spoke.

"No they're fine Mom, they will get here safe but...I keep seeing Edward and Emmett get in a fight and then it disappears. It's just so frustrating."

She was looking at me and I knew I was the reason her vision disappeared. Edward spoke without anything being said.

"It's not her fault Alice! She can't help it that that happens. And she's not going anywhere." He lowered his voice on the last sentence.

"I know I'm sorry" but Alice was talking to me not Edward "I just don't know what to do! I'm trying to make sure everything is safe for our family but it's just so hazy. I want you here Bella, I know you're a great person and I really like you…it's just so hard."

I didn't know how to respond. I hated causing problems for her but I didn't see myself leaving this place anytime soon. I finally found a place I belonged and I wanted to make this work between Alice and me. I stood up and closed the gap between Alice and me. I had and idea.

"Alice did you come by you talent naturally or did you have to learn it?" She looked confused by my question.

"Well I discovered I could see the future by accident but it took a lot of work and practice to actually get good at it and control it. Why do you ask?"

"Well maybe you could try practicing trying to see me or others when they're with me. Maybe if you keep trying it will get easier." I was grasping for an answer but I knew I had to try something. Alice just nodded and then pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry" I said. It was all I could think of and I knew nothing was going to fix the frustration.

"Me too." She attempted a half smile then left the room. It was silent for a while, all of us lost in out own thoughts but then Edward finally spoke.

"Ready for training?" He attempted a smile almost as lame as Alice's and took my hand and led us outside. There was a large meadow out back and Jasper was standing in the middle of it. When we were standing in front of him we stopped.

"Okay Bella, Jasper is going to play the human. Obviously we can't get a real human to do this, so this is going to have to work. Jasper is going to try and make you mad and you're going to try and resist him. Okay?"

I nodded and Jasper took his place in front of me. He started calling me names and teasing me but it wasn't working since I knew it was just Jasper. It was actually pretty funny and I even laughed at a few of his insults. He quickly realized that that wasn't going to work and he stood still for a few moments. I saw Edward give a short nod out of the corner of my eye and I had a feeling that Jasper had just told him something with his mind.

Before I could register what was happening Jasper leapt at Edward and knocked him to the ground. They wrestled around and Jasper seemed to have the upper hand. Without even thinking I jumped on Jaspers back and pulled him off of Edward and onto the ground and kneeled on top of him.

Jasper had a shocked look on his face and Edwards jaw was wide open. I myself couldn't believe I had just done that and crawled off of Jasper as quickly as I could.

"Whoa Bella, I guess that really worked." Jasper got to his feet and wiped the dirt off of his clothes.

"You know he wasn't really hurting me right?" Edward ran his hands through his hair.

"Well I didn't even think about it, I just reacted. It was like my instincts just took over." I was somewhat embarrassed and somewhat proud of myself.

"Maybe that wasn't the best tactic to use-" He was cut off by a high pitched sing-song voice.

"You stupid little girl. You come here and you ruin everything!" Alice was coming at me full force and I knew I better brace myself. I knew she was mad that I changed her visions for her and now I was going to pay for it. I just couldn't believe that neither Edward nor Jasper was trying to stop her.

"Alice, I'm sorry I-I-I…" Alice poked her little finger in my chest and I could feel my own anger rising.

"You think because you're different and because Edward likes you that we will all just let you in? Pshhh I don't think so!" She reached her arm out and tried to grab my hair but I smacked her hand away.

"Don't touch me you crazy little pixie." I blurted out. Alice stared at me her eyes on fire.

"What did you call me you _freak_?" She emphasized the last word. At the sound of it I lunged at her and tackled her to the ground. The minute I looked down I realized this was Edward I was on top of even if she had called me a freak. I jumped off of her and tried to pull me to her feet with her.

"Oh Alice, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that!" I was throwing apologies left and right but she just stood there and laughed.

"Well I guess that one worked." Edward was laughing too. I stood there dumbfounded and it finally hit me that that was part of the plan the whole time. Alice reached out and hugged me again and was muttering apologies to me for calling me a freak.

"The good news is Bella, even though you did tackle me – very nice by the way, I didn't think you were that strong – you realized what you did and didn't let all your primal urges take over. You stopped yourself!" Alice was so excited and everyone else seemed to be pleased as well.

We continued until sundown when Carlisle got home and tried different techniques and Alice recommended meditation but Edward just told me to ignore her and they ended up fighting by the end.

After Esme made me eat the three course dinner she prepared for me Edward and I went upstairs to Carlisle's office to talk to him. I went to knock on the door but Carlisle told us to come in before I could. Edward and I sat in chairs opposite him and I was suddenly nervous.

Edward explained my idea and my theory about trying to hunt animals like them and that it might give us some answers about my makeup. Carlisle sat quietly and I knew that Edward was hearing all his thoughts and it drove me crazy that I was left out.

"Those are my thoughts exactly Carlisle." Edward spoke out of nowhere. That infuriated me even more and I had to speak up.

"Okay, sorry to be rude, but this is me we are talking about so I would really appreciate it if you could include me in this conversation." I snapped.

Edward looked at me surprised by my outburst. "I'm sorry, I'm just so used to communicating with him that way. Carlisle do you want to explain your view?"

"Bella we don't know what you are. Just because you have similar traits to us doesn't mean that you are a vampire. We need to find out what you are before we going changing your eating habits. I would hate to throw you into something that isn't necessary, and we don't know the consequences."

"I understand but maybe if I tried we would know better. I have an urge to suck people's blood already; we know that, so what can it hurt? Maybe I would end up hating it and then we drop it, but maybe it would be what I need, and maybe it would help suppress my urges."

I was pleading with him to let me try but I didn't know if he would budge.

"Let's give it a little more time okay? Try some other things first. I was actually wanting to ask you something myself." I knew I had lost that battle for now and I hated that Edward seemed so happy about it.

"Bella I was hoping I could take some samples, do some tests. I don't want you to feel like a guinea pig or anything though, and if you don't feel comfortable that's fine. I just think I could learn a lot about how your body works."

I knew he was being careful, but it didn't bother me a bit, I wanted to know everything I could as well. I just knew there was one problem.

"I don't mind at all Carlisle but I don't know how you're going to take any samples. My skin isn't exactly easy to break."

"Well we'll start off with a saliva sample and we will have to come up with an idea to get a blood sample-"

"Don't even think about that Carlisle." Edward had been quiet so long and now he spoke through gritted teeth and I could see he was angry.

"I know Edward, we won't try that, I'm sorry. You just know its one of the only ways for us?"

"Um, hello? Mind telling me what's going on?" They were acting like I wasn't there again.

"Bella the best way to break _our_ skin is another vampires teeth. And I refuse to let you go through that." Edward grabbed my hand and rubbed circles on the back of it. I couldn't imagine the pain that would cause if it came down to that solution.

"We also don't know what would happen to you if your blood was directly exposed to our venom since you don't seem to have any so that is completely out of the question for many reasons Bella. I'm sorry it even crossed my mind."

We sat there talking for a while longer about tests he wanted to run and before Edward and I left for my house he took some samples from me to work on.

Edward drove me home and I was asleep again before we got home. I didn't even have to ask this time and Edward stayed with me all night.

I woke up in the morning this time to Edwards kisses all over my face and neck instead of the annoying alarm clock. Before he could protest I jumped up and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I came back I jumped on him in the bed and returned his kisses and then some.

We lay like that for a while kissing and holding each other until I realized I better get ready for school. I sat up and Edward gave me a puzzled look.

"Going somewhere?"

"Well we better get ready for school." I stood up and stretched.

"Hmmmm" He scratched his head. "If you want to go to school on a Saturday go right ahead, but I figured I'd stay right here today." He was looking at me with that crooked smile again and I melted onto him, relieved I didn't have to go to school again today and excited for what a whole weekend with Edward would hold.


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay this one is pretty short, I wanted to get it out ASAP since the last chapter was pretty boring. Enjoy!!**

* * *

We spent the morning just lying in my bed. Well not just lying in my bed, we were doing other things too…

Edward made me feel more special and beautiful on that one Saturday then I had m entire life. We still never went any further than a lot of kissing and groping but b the end of the morning I had ruined a perfectly good pair of panties and I discovered through Edwards's thin pants just how hard his body really was.

I could have stayed in that bed for forever – that's how I was beginning to always feel around Edward. He was turning my world completely upside down and I knew I was falling in love with him.

Finally I needed a shower and left Edward to clean myself. I took extra long just to clear my head before I went back to him. When I came out of the shower I almost expected that he went back to his house to clean up too but he was sitting in my rocking chair waiting for me just like the other night. All I had on was a towel and as I was grabbing my clothes I saw his knuckles were whiter than usual gripping the arms of his chair. His eyes were closed and it almost looked like he was in pain. I ran back to the bathroom and changed as fast as I could.

I ran back into the bedroom and flung myself on his lap almost taking him by surprise. I took his face in his hands and kissed his nose.

"What's the matter Edward? You look to upset." I hated seeing him like this.

He looked down at my clothes and sighed with relief. He pulled me close and kissed me on the top of my head. "I'm better now Bella. Just seeing you…in just…a towel. It's hard for me sometimes to control myself around you. I've never felt this way about you and I've never…wanted to do the things I want to do to you before. I just don't want to rush it and you to do something you're going to regret."

I blushed but this time it was a good embarrassment. It was still hard to believe someone as beautiful as Edward was so attracted to me. I jumped up then, knowing if we stayed there too long there would probably be a replay of the events from the morning…not that that was so bad.

We went downstairs and I made myself some lunch. I actually convinced Edward that I could handle it and he just sat at the table and watched me intently; I'm so he could remember how to do it next time. I wanted to tell him it was just mac-n-chees, the easiest thing in the world to make but he was just too damned cute.

I finally finished eating and we settled down to the mounds of homework that we neglected throughout the week. After about a half and hour Edward was finished and I wasn't far behind him. Most of the stuff I had already studied at least once, and I could imagine Edward had many times as well.

By early afternoon Edward and I had moved on to finishing the painting in the house. With Edwards perfect skills – I found he was good at _everything-_ we were done by dinner time. This time Edward cooked for me and I was scared the whole time.

He pulled a steak out of the fridge and got out a frying pan. He seasoned the steak with salt and pepper and barely cooked it on either side. I wasn't sure if he knew what he was doing or just pretending but I let him do his thing. He served me my dinner and he saw I was hesitant to dig in.

"Oh come on, do you really think I would let you eat it if I didn't think it was good enough?" He was laughing with his eyes but tried to act serious. I took one bite and realized it was one of the best things I had tasted in long time. It was basically raw on the inside and I ate it quickly humming the whole time. Edward seemed to be entertained by me enjoying it and I handed him my plate when I was done. He turned to wash it without any arguing and I fell for him even more. He cooked, did dishes, helped me around the house – he really was shaping up to be the perfect man.

We spent the night watching movies and taking turns playing twenty questions. I wanted to know all the little things about Edward, but it was sad he couldn't remember much from when he was still human. Turning into a vampire erased a lot of his memories, or made them fuzzy. He couldn't tell me about his childhood and I didn't really have one so it made us basically even.

We finally made it to bed and I expected him to crawl in next to me but he stood by the bed after he tucked me in.

"Bella, I can't stay tonight, I have to go hunt before school this week, I'm going with Alice and Jasper. I haven't in a while and I don't want anything to happen. I'll be back though before you wake up." He kissed me on the cheek and gave me his crooked smile.

I didn't want him to go, but at least he would be back in the morning. I told him goodnight and he made sure I was tucked in tight before he disappeared out the door. I never heard the engine to his car start and I assumed he must have run home to meet his siblings.

I tried to sleep but it was too quiet and too lonely and too warm in my bed. I tossed and turned for hours before I drifted off to sleep. The sleep was terrible though, it was full of the same nightmares that I hadn't had in several years. I kept thinking I woke up and then I would fall right back into the dream.

I finally woke up to two large arms shaking me into consciousness. I immediately registered that it was Edward and threw myself at him bawling.

He rubbed my back and I cried until I fell back asleep. This time I knew he held me all night because the rest of my sleep was dreamless. When I woke up later in the morning I was pressed tightly to Edward's chest and I looked at his worried face. I knew I had to have scared him; to be so upset when he arrived back at my house in the night.

"Are you okay Bella? What kind of bad dream were you having?"

"I'm sorry Edward; I didn't mean to scare you. I was having a nightmare; I haven't had one like that since before I stopped aging. It's a dream that when I wake up I can never remember it. I just know it's always the same; all I remember is that I keep thinking I wake up but it never happens. It's hard to explain."

"Its okay, you don't have to. It just worried me, I'm sorry I left you alone."

"Don't be sorry Edward, it has to happen, and you have to eat. I just have to get used to it."

We stayed in bed for a long time, literally having a lazy Sunday. We talked about our school project that was coming due soon and he told me about some new ideas he and Jasper came up with to test my control. They thought maybe Emmett and Rosalie could help since they would be home the next day and I hadn't got to know them yet. When we finally made our way out of the bedroom I stayed in my pajamas for quite a while.

The walls were all finally dry and Edward helped me put my house back together better than it was before. The rest of the evening continued much like the night before and we went to bed fairly early so I could get enough sleep for the next day.

When I woke up the next morning everything went much like the mornings last week. I didn't want to get up but Edward insisted. He went home while I got ready and was back at my door before I was done with breakfast.

School was slow and boring and the only thing that kept me going was know I would see Edward at lunch and then after school. When classes were done for the day we went back to Edward's house. I could tell he was excited that his family would all be together in a few hours and eager for them to get here.

Once at his house Alice went to decorating the house for Emmett and Rosalie's welcome home. There were flowers and balloons and even a cheesy "Welcome Home!" banner. She went all out.

To pass the time Edward and I set up shop in Carlisle's office to finish the plans for our bio project. It was easier now that there wasn't so much tension between us but we were easily distracted too which meant it took a lot more time than necessary.

Just before sundown we were looking at one of Carlisle's many books and picking out some plants we both liked when Edwards head jerked up and he smiled. He looked at me.

"They're home!" He grabbed my hand and we headed out the door and down the stairs to greet them. I was slightly nervous, and didn't know how they would all react to me or if anyone had told them about me yet.

I heard excited voices from the kitchen and figured they must already be inside. As we came up to the doorway I saw a beautiful blond woman hugging Esme and Carlisle at the same time. She was tall and prettier than any model I had ever seen in my whole life. She was graceful just like Edward and the rest of his family and her pearly skin was perfect.

Behind her a man had his back turned to us and was picking Alice up in a bear hug. He was tall and built like a football player. He had dark curly hair and you could see the muscles in his back. Edward pulled on my hand and led me over to the statuesque blond and introduced her as Rosalie.

Judging by her surprised reaction, she hadn't heard about me yet and gave me a careful hug. She turned around and grabbed the large man by the arm and swung him around so I could meet him too. When I saw him my heart felt like it fell out of my chest. The look on his face shared the same shock and horror that I felt and neither of us could say anything.

I already knew this man; I would know his face anywhere. The man standing on front of me couldn't be Edward's brother Emmett; he was the same man that was in the picture with my mother, he was _my_ brother.

* * *

**Okay I'm sure a lot of you saw that coming. I hope you still like it though, the drama has only just begun!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay this one is kind of short but it's to the point. **

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm so happy that most of you seem to like my little twist :) Thanks in general to everyone who likes the story too!**

* * *

It was like my world had come to a standstill; I couldn't really make sense of it. I had looked at the picture every day of my life and I knew those that face perfectly. Every line on his face, every hair on his head, and the dimples on his cheek I had memorized. Although his skin was now perfect and his toned body perfect there was no denying it was the same person.

We stared at each other and everyone watched us intently. The look on his face went from confusion to shock to utter disbelief and then back again. I tried to find the words to say but nothing sounded right in my head. How could this be? My brother was a vampire?

Finally Rosalie couldn't take the silence any more. "What the hell is going on with you two?" She yelled at Emmett.

I turned to Edward "This can't be your brother, it's just not possible." My voice was sounding hysterical and Edward reached out to sooth me but I stepped away. Edward looked to Emmett and I knew he was trying to understand what was going on in his mind. Rosalie looked at him probably hoping for answers but Edward shook his head.

"I can't make anything out; it's too much all at once. He's kind of freaking out." Then he turned to me. "Of course he's my brother Bella, Emmett has been a part of our family for a long time."

I thought about that for a minute and how long ago it was when my brother abandoned my mother. "How long has he been here? About 17 years right?" My brother disappeared just before I was born.

"Yeah Bella, how did you know that?"

Finally Emmett spoke but his voice was just above a whisper. "You look just like her. But I don't understand. It's impossible."

Edward looked at me and his jaw dropped. I knew then that Emmett's mind finally cleared and Edward knew what was going on. I was too angry at Emmett now to care.

"What do you mean impossible? We obviously have the same mother Emmett, ya know: Renee? The mother you abandoned when she was pregnant?" I was yelling now and I could feel Jasper trying to calm me down but I fought it. Every one was talking to each other but I couldn't hear them; all I could concentrate on was how Emmett had betrayed our mother.

Emmett looked hurt and ashamed and Rosalie went to his side and tried to put her arms around him to comfort him but he just stood as still as a statue. I felt Edward reach for me but I ignored him. I didn't want to be touched, even by him.

"But I still don't understand. I left because my father told me she was dead. He told me I killed her when…" Emmett stopped and looked at Edward questioning him silently.

"It's okay Em, she knows everything… keep going, and she needs to hear this." Edward was trying to comfort him and that pissed me off even more. I continued clenching and unclenching my fists and taking deep breaths to try and calm myself down. No one had ever made me feel this angry and I had never been so close to losing control but I knew I had to hold myself together or I would have several angry vampires to deal with.

"He told me I killed her when I… transformed into a vampire. I was so ashamed that I left Phoenix and I have never been back."

"Wait…your father? You mean Charlie? But he abandoned you when you were a child." None of this was making sense to me now either and I was frantic.

"Yeah he did. He showed up again when I was 18. Mom was so happy so I was happy too. We ended up building our relationship again but I could always tell there was something…_off_… to him. At the end of my senior year mom became pregnant. She was really far along when she found out and my father was angry because that meant it wasn't his. A few days after my graduation I heard him leave late at night and I followed him. I saw him kill a man and drink his blood. My father saw me and he turned me into a vampire right then and there. When I woke up he told me she died because the baby came early and that the baby was dead too." Emmett stared at me and the whole room was silent. Rosalie was trying her best to comfort him but the pain in his eyes was undeniable.

All of my life I had been angry with my brother but now I found out it wasn't his fault after all. "Well as you can see that was only partly true. I lived through it somehow." My words were gentler now. I knew Emmett had been suffering for years just like me and I didn't need to cause him any more pain.

I walked unsteadily over to m backpack on the kitchen island and Edward gave me his hand to steady myself. This time I didn't push him away I pulled him closer.

I opened the small front pocket on the bag and pulled out the old worn picture of Emmett and our mother. I held it out to Emmett in my shaky hand and he slowly took it from me. He stood there staring at it for a long time and Rosalie looked at it from over his shoulder.

"You really do look just like her Bella. You have her eyes." Her voice was full of emotion and I could feel the wall I had built over the last few minutes crumbling down.

Emmett looked up and straight in my eyes and I knew how grateful he was for that photo and I knew I had to fix the accusations I had made.

"Emmett I'm sorry. I always assumed you left her before she had me and that if maybe if you would have been there you could have saved her. I'm so sorry. I know now it wasn't your fault and I'm so sorry I said all those things." I was on the verge of crying now and Emmett took a few steps towards me away from Rosalie.

"So you're really my….little sister?" His voice was hopeful and cracked at the end.

The sound of him saying the words _little sister _sent me into a fit of tears and Emmett took three long strides and scooped me up into the biggest hug I had ever had. I was so overcome with emotion I didn't know what to do.

I was angry with Charlie for lying to Emmett and taking him away. I was jealous that I never knew my mother like Emmett did but hopeful that he could tell me about her now. I was excited that I actually had family that would accept me for who I was. I still wasn't making complete sense of it all but it seemed like everything was finally going to come together.

I heard Emmett's booming voice speaking through my loud cries. "I'm so sorry Bella. I'm so sorry you were all alone all of these years. I never would have left if I had known you were alive, never!" His words were coming out in dry sobs and I clung to him like my life depended on it.

We stood like that for a long time and I could hear murmurs around us trying to figure out what was going on. Emmett finally released me and I looked up and gave him the best smile I could manage at the moment.

I turned around and saw Edward standing there only a few feet away. I let go of my brother and walked up to Edward unsure of how he was reacting to all of this. It was crazy enough to Emmett and I, I couldn't imagine what it looked like to someone on the outside.

"Is it really true? He's really your brother?" Edward had a half smile on his lips and I was relieved to see he wasn't freaked out by the whole thing. I gave him a small nod and before I could say a word Esme almost knocked me down in an attempt to hug me and Emmett at the same time. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Words can't even begin to describe the happiness I feel for you two right now. This has always been a dark point for you Emmett" she nodded toward him "and I know how long you have been alone Bella. You two deserve to have one another." She kissed us both on the cheeks and turned back to Carlisle who looked elated but deep in thought.

I looked at Emmett again and thought he better know everything that was going on but it seemed like too much right now.

"There's a lot about me you need to know Emmett. I'm not your typical…little sister." I couldn't help but smile when I said that and he grinned too.

"Of course you're not typical Bella, if you fit in here as well as it seems you do then there must be something freaky about you." He laughed a big loud laugh and everyone joined in with him.

I felt a tug on the back of my shirt and Edward was standing there when I turned around. He pulled me into the dining room adjacent to the kitchen and pulled me into a big hug.

"You had to pull me in here to do that?" I teased.

Edward looked around the corner through the doorway at Emmett and back to me. "I think things are going to get a little complicated for us Bella."

I was confused and wrinkled my eyebrows at him. _How could this possibly get any more complicated?_

He had a slight smirk on his face. "Well the thing is" He reached down and kissed me on the nose "I don't think Emmett is going to very happy with the fact that I'm in love with his baby sister."

* * *


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews. It makes me smile knowing you all like it :)**

**Updates should be coming more frequently so get ready!**

**If you have any good ideas for the story let me know. I'm not sure where I'm goign exactly with this yet and I am open to suggestions!**

* * *

The rest of the night the family sat around the large living room telling stories and catching up with Emmett and Rosalie. Edward sat next to me on the sofa but was sure to keep a safe distance which made me wonder if he was hearing something in Emmetts mind that he wasn't saying out loud.

I felt so torn; part of me wanted to leave so Edward and I could be ourselves around each other – longed for him to just hold my hand. I hated that we had to act like we were just friends until we knew how Emmett would react. The other part of me wanted to stay there and get to know my brother as well as I possibly could. I couldn't explain it- even though we had just met and only hours before I had felt a raging anger toward him – now I felt so connected to him and he was so easy to be around.

We kept off the subject of Emmett and I joined pasts for the night- after all it was a night for celebration. For Esme the reuniting of Emmett and I brought a whole new meaning to having her whole family back together.

With Edward on one side of me Emmett sat on the opposite side of me. He asked me a million questions and wanted to know everything possible about me. Carlisle finally laughed at him and reminded him that we now had all the time in the world to catch up on all that we had missed.

Edward and I filled Emmett and Rosalie in on my "condition" and about how we came to discover one another. Emmett of course thought that it was the coolest thing in the world when we told him the part about how I almost killed Lauren- more than once; he knew her from when he went to Forks High and even Rose was disappointed I didn't get to at least break a few bones. Emmett, Jasper and Edward broke out into fits of laughter when they discussed possible scenarios for how it could have played out but they had to stop when Esme gave them all swift smacks on the backs of their heads. Then it was the girls turn to laugh.

Emmett was on board for helping me learn to control myself and immediately began planning ridiculous ideas that everyone laughed at him for.

He never questioned Edward and I about our friendship and everyone else knew enough to keep their mouths shut. I had a bad feeling that Emmett was going to be the over protective type to make up for lost time.

After hours of sitting in the living room laughing and carrying on I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open. I knew I had to sleep but I really didn't want to leave my new family; it felt so natural to be there.

Edward and Emmett both noticed my big yawn at the same time and stood up in front of me.

"I should get you home." Edward spoke. Emmett just stared at him.

"No I got it bro, I'll take her home." I could tell Edward didn't know what to do and I really wanted a chance to talk to him alone.

"Actually Em would it be okay if Edward took me home? We were discussing a school project when you got home and never got to finish." I felt my face redden immediately and wondered if my excuse sounded as dumb to him as it did to me after I said it.

Emmett apparently did because he raised his eyebrows and gave me a questioning look. He moved his look to Edward and I had a feeling that it was a good thing Edward was the only one who knew what he was thinking and that it was directly directed at him anyway. I heard laughing from behind me and turned around to see Alice and Rose trying to themselves from completely busting up. Rosalie gave me a wink out of the corner of her eye and I wondered if Alice had told her about Edward and I or if she could just tell. She leaned in close so only I could hear.

"Don't worry; he's not as tough as he looks. Just give him time."

Emmett finally agreed to let Edward drive me home with a loud grunt and threw himself onto the sofa. His temper tantrum was so child like that I laughed out lout a thim and he still smiled back at me. He suddenly jumped up and pulled me into a huge bear hug that I whole heartedly returned.

"Can I pick you up from school tomorrow _sis_?" I smiled again as he emphasized the last word. Edward started to protest and I knew he was going to tell him that he would bring me home but Emmett gave him the nastiest look I had ever seen and he shut his mouth quickly. I knew I had to save him.

"Sure Em, I would love that."

I gave everyone else hugs and Edward put his hand on my lower back as we walked out the door. I was pretty sure I heard Emmett growl as the door shut behind us.

As soon as we were out of view from the people in the house Edward reached out and grabbed my hand squeezing it tightly while kissing my cheek. It felt so good to touch him again and I was wondering how long we would be able to keep this front up in front of Emmett.

We were fairly quiet on the way back to my house and just trying to enjoy finally being alone together. I was too tried to talk much and still overwhelmed by what had happened that night. Before I knew it we were at my house and Edward was helping me out of the car.

When we got to my front door Edward unlocked it for me but when I stepped inside he didn't follow. It was then that I realized I would be spending the night alone. I looked up at him and I could see my own disappointment mirrored on his face.

"I know you can't stay but can you please come in for a minute?"

"I'm not sure Bella. Em made it pretty clear I better not take to long. He's definitely not as oblivious as he played tonight. He has an idea something is going on with us."

I understood that Emmett would be protective of me. He had already told me how he felt guilty about not being there for me before and he was going to try and protect me in any way he could. But as much as I was his little sister, Edward had also been like a brother to him for years and they were best friends. Of all people it seemed like Emmett should be happy I was with him.

I really wanted Edward to myself for a few moments and leaned up and placed the softest kiss on his lips I could manage. I continued the kiss along his jaw line and down his neck until I felt him wrap an arm around me and his free hand found my face turning it up to him. He kissed me back but he was gently like I was. His kiss was filled with want and need and I fisted his messy hair in my hands pulling him as close to me as possible.

He moved his hands down and grabbed my hips lifting me up and I wound my legs around him to hold me close. I was completely out of breath from his kisses by then. Edward broke away and ran his teeth down my neck and sucked on my collarbone. I had no idea where this sudden urge to have him came from but I knew I needed him.

Edward continued his teasing and kissed me on any bare skin he could reach in that position. He walked us into my bedroom and laid me on my bed positioning himself over top of me so that his weight wasn't on me.

My shaky hands started to unbutton the top of his shirt and I Edwards eyes flickered to mine and I could see his internal battle of whether he should stop me or let me continue.

Before he could decide I felt a vibration coming from his pocket and a line of obscenities escaped his lips. He sat up and reached in his pocket answering his cell phone without checking to see who it was.

"Hello…Yeah Em, we were just talking…I know Em I'm leaving now!" He shut the phone and turned back to me.

"I'm sorry love, I have to go. He's waiting for me, I have a feeling I'm going to have a lot of questions to answer when I get home."

I gave a small smile, I really didn't want him to go but I knew it was for the best. It made me sad not knowing when the next time I would wake up next to Edward would be.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this alone tonight Edward. We'll figure it out, I promise." I gave him a kiss and he tucked me into bed and turned out my night. He kissed me on the forehead and disappeared out my bedroom door.

Despite hating being alone, I was so exhausted that sleep came easily that night. Waking up I was first disappointed when I was alone, but I knew soon I would see Edward and later I would see my brother.

I got ready as usual and wondered if Edward would be early today like he had been. I saw the silver Volvo drive up as I was washing my cereal bowl in the sink and ran to grab my bag.

I didn't hear Edward come to the door so I opened it and walked outside. Edward was leaning against his car with his arms crossed. The look on his face resembled the one I saw the first day we met. He looked angry and stressed and like he had ran his hands through his hair a couple hundred of times.

Our eyes met and he pulled his face into a tight smile. He didn't even move to open my door for me and just got back in the driver seat as I locked the door to my house. As I walked back to the car I noticed we weren't alone today; Alice and Jasper were in the back seat.

I had a bad feeling that the talk between Edward and Emmett that night hadn't gone very well. The drive to school was long, quiet and awkward. Alice and Jasper never said a word as we pulled into Edwards usual parking spot but Alice locked gazes with me for a split second and I knew it was bad.

Neither Edward nor I moved to get out of the car as they walked toward school hand in hand. I couldn't take it anymore.

"What happened Edward?"

He ran his hand through his hair and let out a loud sigh. "I don't think we can do this Bella." He looked over at me and I could see in his eyes that even though he didn't sleep, he was exhausted.

My stomach turned as I tried to figure out what he meant. Did he mean us? I hoped so badly that wasn't what he meant.

"Emmett knows something's up. He's going to keep a close eye on us, he already told me that. I don't want to lie to him but I know when we confirm what he is worried about he is going to freak. I just don't know what to do."

"Let me talk to him Edward, alone. I was hoping he and I would get to spend some time together today and we will just see how it goes."

Edward nodded and opened his door. "We'll have to talk about it later, we're already late." He got out and I followed right behind him. I knew he was stressed and this was bothering him so I just kept my distance and gave him his space.

He was quiet all day and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek when he met me at my locker at the end of my last class. He left with Alice and Jasper and I walked outside alone to find Emmett waiting for me. He was pretty hard to miss in his obnoxiously large jeep and he stood up in the driver's seat waving to me across the parking lot. I couldn't help but laugh at how he looked huge even in the giant vehicle and I ran across the yard to where he was parked.

I managed to get myself up into the seat and Emmett helped me quickly with the complicated seatbelt. I was so excited to spend some time getting to know him and catching up on all I had missed.

He asked me how my day was and we made small talk for a moment while we waited in the line to get out of the parking lot. He wanted to go to my house and see where I lived and once we turned onto the road heading toward my house he wasted mo time getting to the point.

He turned toward me with a suddenly determined face and asked me the question I had been dreading. "Bella, what's going on with you and Edward?"

Ugh…this was going to be a long evening.

* * *


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay, thanks again for the reviews! And please don't get the impression that I don't love both Emmett and Edward from this chapter, because I really really do! Enjoy!**

* * *

I froze at the sound of those words. _What was going on between Edward and me?_ The more I thought about it; even I wasn't sure what the answer was. I wanted to be honest with Emmett, I didn't really think it would be good to start off our relationship by lying to him but I wasn't sure what to tell him since Edward and I hadn't fully discussed it yet ourselves.

I knew Edward meant more to me than anyone ever had and that I had feelings for him unlike anything I had ever experienced but I was so new to this. Was he my boyfriend, or weren't we there yet? I guess the best thing would be to tell Emmett the truth… but that I should probably leave the whole sleeping over and groping each other part out.

Emmett's semi-annoyed voice broke my thoughts. "Bella? Is there or is there not something going on between you two?"

"Look Emmett, this wasn't exactly the conversation I had in mind for our first brother-sister bonding time, but if you insist on talking about it then fine." I tried to mock his annoyance in my voice and he just laughed at me.

"I'm sorry, it just looks like something is up – remember I am a guy, I'm not stupid. And I can't help but feel a little protective; it's just natural for me. I'm the same way with Alice and she's not even my _real_ sister."

"So what you're saying is I don't have a hope in the world against you prying into my personal business?" I was only half teasing.

Emmett's booming laugh filled the air. "Exactly! So you might as well spill it."

I rolled my eyes at him but knew he was right. "Okay look Emmett. Edward and I are close. We have a class together and are working on a project together and that's kind of how we came to learn each others secrets." Even saying those words I wasn't sure where I was headed with it. "Alice was immediately angry with me the first time she saw me because me being around messes with her ability; but when Edward couldn't read my thoughts he was determined to find out why instead of just getting pissed."

Emmett still looked confused. I knew when Edward was catching him up on how I came to know the family the night before, he left the part out about following me. He must have known Emmett wasn't going to like it.

"How _did_ Edward find out about you and your…ya know, condition or whatever?" His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Well the day after my incident at the diner with Lauren, your family became highly suspicious of me. Everyone saw how I growled at her and seemed so animal like and so Edward decided to keep an eye on me. He saw me in the woods behind my house testing my strengths. But I didn't know that until later when we talked about it."

"How did Edward find out about the incident? It's not like he hangs out at the diner with the other students."

"I guess maybe he was already keeping tabs on me?" It came out almost a question because I could tell Emmett really didn't like where this was going, but I didn't know how to stop it.

I looked over at Emmett and he had his eyes closed and looked on the brink of explosion. "So let me get this right okay? Creepy, loner Edward got pissy because there is one person in this world who he cant' invade their thoughts so he decides that makes it okay to _stalk_ you?" His voice was getting louder "_And_ you're okay with that? That doesn't bother you?" I knew that if it were possible Emmett's face would be bright red by now and I had to calm him down.

"Listen Em, it's not like that. Those are the only times he followed me," which was only partly lying "and he came clean a few days later after I fell down the stairs at your house. He felt really bad and I was upset at first but its okay. You don't need to be so mad."

"I just don't understand. No one in this world is good enough for Edward for almost a hundred damn years but then of course it has to be _my_ little sister that would finally catch his attention." He gave an angry laugh. The angrier he got, the less I understood why. Weren't they supposed to be best friends?

"Why is that so bad Emmett? Why can't he like me? You make him sound so horrible but he's not and you of all people should know that. If I was anyone else you would be thrilled for Edward!"

"But you're not anyone else Bella! I already fucked this up once by leaving you and I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you!" Emmett paused with a look of realization on his face. "Wait… are you admitting there _is_ something between you and Edward?!" He was yelling louder than ever now.

"I'm just saying… I mean…I don't know! I like Edward, okay Em! We have a connection that I have never had before and I swear it was instant. I can't describe it. I know he likes me too but we're still trying to figure it out for ourselves! I've never felt this way before and you're ruining it for me!" I was screaming now too and Emmett's grip was so tight I thought he was going to rip the steering wheel right out of the dashboard.

When he finally spoke it was so quiet I almost didn't hear it. "No"

"Excuse me? No _what_?" Now I didn't like where this was going.

"No you won't see him. I won't let you."

"What?! You can't forbid me to do anything! You don't even know me Emmett _Cullen_." I could see the hurt on his face as I emphasized that his last name was not mine but I was too angry to care.

"Bella it doesn't matter how well I know you yet. You're still my little sister and I don't want you seeing him."

There was no way I could sit in that jeep with him anymore and I opened the door and climbed out. I walked up to my door and I heard a loud thud as Emmett jumped from his side and followed me.

"Bella wait."

"No Emmett. You need to leave. You might be my brother but you can't tell me what to do. I've taken care of myself my entire life and I don't need your help now. If I want to see Edward I will and you can't stop me." I turned to unlock the door but I heard Emmett laugh behind me.

"Fine Bella I guess you're right. I can't stop you." He paused and I know what was coming. "But I can stop Edward."

Before I could turn around Emmett was already back in his jeep with another determined look on his face. He gave me a cocky smile then peeled out of my driveway and down my road.

I dropped my bag and ran for my truck. I had a feeling things were going to go very badly back at the Cullen house. Without even meaning to I managed to tell Emmett about Edward and I and I definitely didn't do it in a graceful way. Emmett was livid and Edward was probably going to pay for it.

As I turned onto the road in front of my house I cursed my choice in vehicle since my truck was so damn slow. Emmett was probably almost home by now if he drove even close to the way Edward did.

Eventually I pulled down their long driveway and saw Emmett's jeep haphazardly parked in the middle of the drive. I threw the truck into park behind him and didn't even bother to shut it off before flinging the door open and running for the house.

The front door was wide open and I could hear Emmett yelling Edward's name. I ran around the corner of the kitchen and saw Emmett standing there with his fists clenched. Rosalie and Alice came into the room right behind me and shot me questioning looks. I turned to Alice "You better get Jasper."

Before Alice could take a step Edward came into the kitchen from the other side of the room. He already had his guard up and gave me a knowing look. He knew what was coming.

Emmett turned to face him and it was beginning to look like an old fashioned western showdown; only these two didn't need pistols, they were probably just going to rip each other limb from limb.

I never took my eyes off the two of them but knew Jasper was near by because I could feel wave after wave of calm wash over me.

"Jasper if you know what is good for you, you will knock that the fuck off. I have shit to deal with now." Emmett spat through gritted teeth.

"Sorry Em, I taught you how to fight. You really don't scare me." Jasper scoffed.

The room was silent again but I knew Emmett was still telling Edward everything he wanted to say. The calm on Edwards face never faltered but I wondered how he was really feeling inside.

I couldn't help but feel like this was my fault but I didn't know how to fix it.

"Emmett you need to listen to me. I care about Bella and I would never hurt her." At least Edward was finally speaking.

"Edward – I can't just sit by while you…you bang my sister!" I wanted to crawl in a hole right there and die. The last thing I wanted to hear was Emmett referring to my sex life.

"Whoa! Em hang on a second! It's not…it's not like _that_. We don't… do that, we just have a connection. I've never felt this way before about anybody."

"And of course it just has to be my little sister doesn't it?" Emmett threw his hands up in the air and ran them both through his hair.

"I didn't know she was you sister when I met her Emmett. And why should that change anything? I care about her and she cares about me. It's not some stupid game to me! And it's me you know me better than any one else. You know I'm not the kind of guy who would just take advantage of a girl." Every time Edward said he cared about me Emmett got angrier and angrier. He was quiet for a long second before he looked Edward dead in the eye and spoke.

"I could fucking kill you –" I had to put a stop to this. I walked over so I was standing between the two of them, facing Emmett.

"That's enough Emmett. You need to chill the fuck out. You can't just kick his ass because we have feelings for one another. And if you try to- you will never see me again. That's a promise." I knew there was no other way to get Emmett to stop, and I still wasn't sure it would work.

Emmett's glare shifted back and forth between Edward and me finally resting on me. "I'm calling your bluff." Before I could blink Emmett stepped around me and lunged at Edward knocking them both into the kitchen island and smashing one side in.

Emmett reached back and hit Edward hard in the side of the face and I heard his head hit the granite countertop. I was a mess of tears by then, not knowing what to do.

Edward used his legs to kick Emmett off of him and got the upper hand. With out even thinking I began to jump in between but Jasper grabbed me first and pinned me to the wall.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose cross the room and then her voice.

"Enough!" Her shrill yell cause everyone to come to a stand still. Edward was still on top of Emmett and both of their heads shot in her direction.

"Edward get the fuck off of him now and Em, don't you dare lay another hand on Edward or you will have _me _to deal with later." Without hesitation both men stood up and faced Rosalie. She was a terrifying element in herself. "Both of you keep your damn mouths shut and listen carefully." She stabbed a finger in Emmett's chest "Emmett quit acting like a freaking baby. I know that this is new to you, having Bella to protect but you are way out of line and it's not like you to act like this." She turned to Edward "And you. I'm happy you found someone you can care about-believe me, it's a hell of a lot better than lonely, moody Edward; but you need to keep in mind how this feels for Emmett."

She took a step back and returned her focus to Emmett. "Now I'm going to put this so it's easy for you to understand okay. What these two have here just might be real; and would you like to know how I can tell that Emmett?"

Emmett shrugged and Rose let out a loud sigh. "He looks at her the way you look at me" Rosalie stopped when Emmett furrowed his eyes brows.

"Would you let me finish? I don't mean the look you give me when you're being a horny bastard. I mean the way you look at me when you tell me you love me." Emmett's face softened slightly and he looked at the floor.

"She returns that look to him Emmett, I can see it in both their eyes and there is nothing you can do about that. You should be happy that she feels this way with Edward and not some other slime ball. You and Edward and Jasper are best friends and there is no one you trust more than him. That should mean something."

Emmett never said a word. He looked up at Rose and nodded one more time then looked at me, then Edward before he stomped out of the room.

I was turning to follow him but Rose stopped me and shook her head before she followed him outside into the forest.


	15. Yep, I suck, I know

Okay-Yeah I suck

I know I haven't been updating-at all, and that's why I'm here to tell you I'm pulling the story. Thanks to your kind reviews and reading this stupid thing, lol. I had good intentions with this story but since I've never written before….I just got stuck and couldn't get out. I love these characters too much and I'm afraid if I try to go any further it will just get embarrassing.

I have lots of stories on my favorites to recommend so go check some of them out! Two of my favorites that are currently updating are:

**Company Loves Misery by AngstGoddess003**

**A Rough Start by ItzMegan73**

**Wicked Angel by DevilishPleasures (a great collab fic!)**

I'm sorry for the fake update, thanks for reading :)

-Kay


End file.
